More Than Quidditch
by EuphoniumGurl0
Summary: [Complete with Epilogue] Krum's in need of a place to stay, and having kept in contact with him, Hermione offers. They're friends... but now that she and Ron are over, can there be more?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Krum/Granger story as I am mainly a big fan of the Weasley fandom and Hermione/Draco community. So, here goes this. Sorry for the beginning. I suck at beginning, but I need to set up a few things.

Fair warning: This is post HBP, but I don't think it'll have any specific info about HBP in there.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related. Hell, this plot probably isn't even mine. I'll give my right arm if JKR claims it's hers.

Chapter 1:

The war. Hermione sighed and stirred her butterbeer idly. She couldn't remember the last time she had had this particular drink let alone in this particular place. How long ago was it? She mused to herself that it around the last time she laughed and had a full day of enjoyment with her best friends. Those were the days- the days of her biggest concerns being Ron skiving class because he hadn't done his Charms essay, the days of her worrying if she would get outstanding marks in her classes so she would make Head Girl and get a good job at the ministry, the days of sitting right here, in The Three Broomsticks, on cold days and drinking Butterbeer for warmth while laughing at trivial matters. Where had those days gone?

'_They disappeared the day we started watching everyone around us die.'_ She thought to herself bitterly, sipping the rich liquid. Cedric was the beginning… for Harry at least. Taking out of consideration all the misfortunes he had already had, watching Cedric die was only the beginning. Sirius was next… but Dumbledore. That was a sad day indeed. That was when their innocence was truly gone, and she realized she could no longer have her delusions of better days. It was the beginning of the end, but no one could foresee what would truly happen. The horcruxes. Arthur dying. Fred dying. Harry dying.

_'To one year of being with your parents and Sirius, Harry. To one year.'_

"In thought?" She looked up to see Ron sitting next to her, placing his arm on her back as if thinking she needed the physical support. She nodded, smiling slightly. "I don't blame you. I've been too. Today's quite a day, huh?"

"Yeah, but… Harry wouldn't want us to be thinking about this all day. I've been thinking about the past. Remember how simple life was?" She kept herself from going back into deep thought.

"Remember in third year when Harry chucked that muddy snow at Malfoy?" She laughed at the memory. How could she forget? Malfoy thought he was crazy, seeing things.

"Remember visiting Sirius in that little cave just down the road?" She could remember the light in Harry's eyes when he saw his Godfather. Those were the few moments of bliss before they talked about the serious things.

"Remember brewing polyjuice potion in our second year? Or rather you did." That was a disaster. She was a bloody CAT.

Before she could open her mouth to say anything more, Luna walked up to them. She took Ron's hand and sat down. She smiled at the small gesture still. She wondered if Harry was still alive, if she and Ron would be dating right now still. She pushed the thought out of her head. That was for another time. For now, the three just sat in silence.

She got up soon after and excused herself after protests by the other two ("Please stay!" and "Yeah. Come on, Hermione. Have another drink.") and disapperated with a "POP" to her London flat.

Many people had expected her to get a small, quaint flat, but she figured with the money she had that she could get something nice. She wasn't planning on quitting her job at the Department of International Magical Cooperation any time soon so she would always be having a good flow of money.

She saw Hedwig sitting on the table, the window open. She smiled at the owl and petted her lovingly before picking up the letter she had brought. Knowing who is was from, she had no need to look at the handwriting or the signature on the back of the envelope. She simply tore it open and looked at the letter inside.

Settling on the sofa in her living room, she read with a smile on her face. "Viktor, my dear friend, you'll always cheer me up." She said to herself before continuing to read.

Incessant knocking. Hermione grumbled. Her eyes opened, she realized she must have fallen asleep on the couch reading Viktor's letter… meaning that… He was there… at her front door. She didn't bother fixing how she looked. Her hair was worse off than even in her school days, and her robes were wrinkled and open to reveal a black dress that was in even worse conditions than the robes.

She took out her wand and unlocked the door, opening it. There stood Viktor Krum as she'd always remembered him with a few minor changes. He still had his dark, warm eyes like the ones she possessed. His facial hair was gone and clean shaven. His hair was the most drastic change which wasn't that much of a change at all. He had decent length hair that he didn't feel a need to spike or do anything with. His clothes- thick robes made of fur.

"I like your hair longer." Was her first comment before she put her arms around him for an embrace. It had been at Harry's funeral that she had seen him last.

"I like the carefree look." He said with a small smile on his face which earned him a nudge.

"I got your owl last night and fell asleep after reading it, forgetting that you'd be coming. I'm sorry that I didn't have time to dress to impress you, the incredible, amazing, master of the Snitch, giver of punishment to anyone who wishes to challenge Bulgaria!" She mockingly ooh-ed and aww-ed.

"Very vell! You are forgiven if you call me the master of the snitch again!" His eyes lit up with laughter.

"Oh, Mr. Krum! The master of the snitch! I am so honored to be in your presence. I can just _feel_ the power radiate from your handsome, strong figure." She missed the admiring look of lust that flashed in his eyes for a moment as she was purely joking.

She beckoned him in and excused herself to shower and change. When she came out, she saw him looking at the pictures on the walls of her living room.

"That was the end of sixth year… shortly before Dumbledore died." She moved next to Viktor and examined the picture. It was one of those last peaceful days. Harry was sitting under a tree, perched next to Hermione who had a book sitting open in her lap. Ron fell from a branch just above the view of the picture and fell onto Harry. Harry and Hermione laughed while Ron rubbed his bottom with a glare towards the other two, "Ready to go?"

He just nodded silently and embraced her tightly. He disapperated with a "POP!".

Hermione opened her eyes to find herself in Diagon Alley. This was still, after all these years, magical and exciting to her. She followed him through the bustling streets until he stopped in front of a coffee shop. They ordered and sat down.

"How has it been going?" Viktor asked her before she had a chance to ask him.

"Really quite well, I suppose. I'm pretty sure I'll be asked to be head of Department of Magical Cooperation when Turner retires. I've been hinted at that many times. Of course, there is still about a year or two until that happens I'm sure. I just hope it's not because of their 'admiration' for my 'efforts' in the final battle."

"You're very good at vhat you do, Hermione." Viktor simply said. She could always count on him to be the person to give her a short, simple reply after she had spilled her heart out to him. He made things seem so simple. She smiled at the compliment.

"I think people have problems realizing that I didn't just accidentally get into this profession. There is a reason I chose it and why I was accepted. It's not as if Turner simply picked me based on my history. I don't think he's the type to do that."

"I think he picked you based on ability." She smiled again. There. He made things so simple again. It was as if all her thoughts and worries were unfounded and what he said was the truth. It made her feel more comfortable with herself. It reassured her. That's probably the number one reason she still kept their friendship going through letters once he left.

"I agree, but sometimes I can't be sure. Sometimes I feel as if I'm too young and not adequate enough for these responsibilities. I work hard at what I do, but this position that I have now and the one I may be getting… Well, they're quite difficult to jungle. Not that I'm being full of myself, but it does take someone with a great deal of responsibility and trustworthiness to handle."

"That's vhy they picked you. You're vonderful, Hermione." She blushed at his words and smiled slightly.

The rest of the conversation was lighthearted, and soon the time passed. It was now mid evening.

"Hermione, I must ask. Vhat are your recommendations for places to stay here in London. My castle is being remodeled, and I thought I vould stay here since I have matches in this area for the next month or two." She looked in thought for a second.

"You'll stay with me of course!"

A/N: Lame beginning, I know. Next chapter is a lot better. I've already written it out. I wanted to have at least a few chapters written before I posted because my big hurdle is finishing 5. If I finish those and still keep writing, I'll finish the story.

So please review. No flames, but concrit is awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, guys. They mean a lot. Every time I get them, I write a bit more. I just finished chapter three, and I wanted to scream at the end of it. I loved how that turned out.

Enjoy, kids!

Disclaimer: JKR owns the characters. Hell, she can own me if she wants.

Chapter 2:

It was as simple as that. Asking him had been, at least. The moving process was quite easy also as he had only brought a few choice belongings, she mused. However, what had not been simple, was living with a man. She had always seen the condition of Harry's and Ron's room at the Burrow as well as the poor, unkempt condition of the boys' dormitories at Hogwarts. She figured, however, that Viktor would not be the generic male roommate who left discarded clothes everywhere and remnants of meals long past.

Hermione figured he was more like Draco Malfoy. Living with Malfoy's snide remarks (which eventually ceased at the end of their seventh year) was almost worth it for the way she would come home after a long day, dreading the cleaning that had to be done, only to find the common room spotless. However, she was not quite as lucky with Viktor.

It seemed, to her slight annoyance, that he had a habit of typical male behavior… not that she was being sexist or anything. Within the first two days, she had come home to find her usually impeccable flat in near tornado condition. She fixed that with a few cleaning charms she had learned recently and not said anything. He was her guest, after all. But, she reminded herself, he was also a friend. If it was Ron in his place, she would have pummeled him into the ground by now.

So… maybe… just maybe… she was exaggerating a bit. It wasn't _that_ bad living with him, albeit his slightly sloppy behavior. It was actually nice having someone live with her. She could come home after a long day of frustrating coworkers and foreign wizards destroying the English language and unwind, chatting with Viktor about spells and potions and charms as well as the past, the present, and the future.

She loved the way he could sense when she was particularly frustrated and would make her tea, always mispronouncing the sort he was using (even if he had improved on his English a lot since her fourth year). She knew he had had a grueling practice every day with his Quidditch team, but yet, he managed to find time to worry more about her day than sharing about his own. This would cause many arguments between them, each having such an unselfish nature.

Sitting in Ron's flat, she waited until he came back with tea.

"How's living with Krum? He bring random girls to shag in every night yet?" Ron seemed displeased with the whole situation. She always knew that his feelings toward the other wizard were not pleasant ones.

"Ronald! Of course not." Hermione pursed her lips at him.

"Yeah, he's probably not one hundred percent on how to get there yet. Soon.. You just wait, Hermione." She snorted. She doubted Viktor would be bringing floozies to her flat any time soon.She may have been wrong about his living habits, but she knew her friend was not like that.

"Or I could smack you about the head right now." She threatened him. His demeanor didn't change as he issued a snort, "I don't see why you don't like him."

"What sort of a bloke would want to live with a witch who was just his 'friend'? One who wants to SHAG her. His intentions are bad, Hermione! Why don't you listen to me for once?"

"Because every time I do, you're wrong!" Hermione playfully swatted him, not taking his comments to heart. She could see the spark of jealousy still in his eyes, the same one he had in her fourth year. She couldn't penalize him for that, not after everything they'd been through. Her demeanor turned serious again, "Besides, I'm the one who asked him to stay here. Tell me you wouldn't do the same to a friend in need."

"It's not the same!"

"Oh?"

"He's proven that he wants to be more than just a friend, and you let him under your roof, where you sleep at night?" Ron looked absolutely livid now. His temper had significantly gotten under control, but he could still be a jerk.

"Don't be impossible, Ron. Now, let's talk about what you really wanted me over here for."

"How do you know I need something?"

"I never mentioned anything about you needing something, but now I am. What do you need?" She smiled at her friend as he blushed and looked sheepishly toward the ground.

He mumbled something before his face turned bright red. Hermione raised her eyebrows and chuckled at his demeanor. His face soon matched his hair.

"I didn't catch that." She had a snicker on her tongue, but she kept it in, beckoning him to tell her.

"Luna wanted to… er… know… if she could borrow some muggle… tampons because she… err… heard that they worked better than wizarding ones…" His ears were positively glowing now. That was the biggest sign that he was as uncomfortable as he could be. That was the only reason she held her laughter in her throat, coughing loudly to disguise the chuckle that she couldn't help but release.

She looked at Ron sympathetically and patted him on the back, "I'm sorry. I'm fresh out."

He mumbled something about having to 'bloody' go ask around other muggleborn or half-blood witches. Hermione finished her tea before standing up and heading toward the fireplace. She exchanged goodbyes with Ron before throwing floo powder into the fireplace.

She was greeted with the sight of an empty apartment. This surprised her a bit. Usually, Viktor had been home by then. She looked at the grandfather clock that Mrs. Weasley had given her as a graduation gift. A hand had been added when Viktor moved in automatically. She scanned it.

She frowned when she came to his name. It said he was at some pub. She had never seen him as the type to go to a pub. He was probably trying to drown away practice with drinking unless… was he on a date? Her brows furrowed. He hadn't told her anything. Why wouldn't he tell her that? She was, after all, living with him and was his friend.

Shaking it off, Hermione sat on the sofa in front of the fireplace, pulling a book into her hand from the table. He was a grown man. He didn't have to tell her if he wanted to go out with some Quidditch groupie. She read the page and flipped it a little harshly before looking at the clock again.

HMPH. Well, he best not bring her here. This was her place. He was the guest and would respect her wishes! He had best know better than to bring a girl into HER flat for a quick shag. She muttered under her breath. Dumb seekers.

Her thoughts kept wondering, and quickly, she heard a telltale pop of apparition. She heard his voice. She turned around to see him alone. She uttered a sigh of relief. Well, at least he had the common sense to leave her there. Or did he just shag her on a pool table! Oh! Ron must've been right. How could she be so wrong?

"My coach forced us to go out after practice. He said we'd been all work and no play lately." All of her thoughts were pushed out of her head, and she berated herself mentally for jumping to such unlikely conclusions. She truly was too close to Ron. She had even gotten to thinking unreasonably as he had.

"Ah." Was all she could get herself to answer as she picked up the book off the ground. It had been long forgotten in her pointless rage.

"I got out of there as quickly as I could. Drunken men and slutty women are not my forte." He frowned.

he looked up at him and noted that he looked positively scary when he frowned like that. '_This must've been how he looks to others who think he's frightening.', _She thought to herself. She remembered overhearing others talking during the Quidditch World Cup and in her fourth year about how he just looked too mean to approach. She, on the other hand, had never seen it like that before. Then again, she rarely saw him without a smile regarding her. The only interesting feature she noticed was the slight wobble he had when walking. Yes, he was definitely better in the air than on the ground.

"Well, I'm sure girls throwing themselves at you, willing to do anything couldn't have been that bad." Hermione mused, looking up to see his frown widen as he sighed.

"I look for substance, Hermione. These girls have nothing because they need not have it. Everything they've gotten in life is based on their appearance. I need someone I can talk to, someone to fall in love with because of their mind." He put his robe over a chair, whipping his wand out to make tea.

He sat on the couch across from her, handing her a cup which she took. Hermione looked into his eyes to see he had been honest with what he said. She smiled at him, noting that her smile made his frown disappear almost instantly. She felt herself blush as she thought about his words.

"Well, that would explain how I got close to you." Hermione said, laughter in her voice as she teased herself. She was, after all, not the most attractive witch in her opinion.

"If I had not known you were smart, I would not have approached you." His words went deeply, and she felt herself blushing at the meaning, "You are beautiful, Hermione Granger, inside and out."

A/N: I think that ending is sweet, but next chapter's ending is even sweeter. I wanted to squirm. Every ending gets better. I liked this chapter. It amused me. I've taken to writing longer chapters... so reviews help me write them.

Anyone got guy advice for a guy you literally only see every two days and barely talk to, but you've been into since summer? I'd love to hear it! Damn him and his sexy french horn player-ness. Heh.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Shit, I just saw a mishap in my timeline. For anyone else who has noticed... just make believe that Luna has graduated, for my sanity and yours. Ginny, however, still in school. Okie? Thankies. When I finish, I'll rewrite it and do somethin else, but I need it this way for now. I hope you like this chapter.

If you do, please please please review. I update as soon as I'm finished with that chapter ahead (just finished chapter four), and it makes me feel inadequate when I don't get many reviews. I mean, I'm trying so hard with this story so please... give me some feedback. Plus, you guys like the frequent updates and long chapters, right?

Chapter 3:

That had left her speechless, she remembered. She couldn't say anything else about the matter since his tone had such an air of finality. She hadn't expected him to say that at all let alone so seriously and so sweetly. It made her want to snog him senseless, but she refrained from it. After all, she was Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger didn't do such juvenile, spontaneous yet oddly satisfying things.

He was sweet, though. She couldn't deny that. In her fourth year, his seventh, he could have any girl he wanted. In fact, he had to put no effort into it since everyone was _throwing_ themselves at him because he was a tri wizard champion and because he was the best seeker in the world. He still had all of that on his resume. However, he had decided to come to the library every single day just so he could talk to her. HER- a girl who was not interested in any guys (although she did fancy Ron a bit by then), who was the most bookwormish girl, a plain Jane, a prude, stubborn, proud girl almost always surrounded by the-boy-who-lived and a temperamental Weasley or two.

She couldn't even fathom why he would put so much effort into her, but he did. He was sweet. He slipped her sweet notes and longing glances then until he finally had the courage to ask her if he could talk to her alone, and then she completely denied him because she didn't believe his efforts were sincere. Still, he didn't quit until he got what he wanted.

She admired that about him. He always had that exact same quality that made people hate her at first. He was annoyingly persistent and intelligent to boot. He was 'the whole package' as girls would say. He was even athletic.

She betted that most girls wouldn't realize even half of what made him so amazing. He had more to him than just the Quidditch title and Valedictorian of Durmstrang. He had a lot more. That's why she was his friend. She was able to realize his full ability and appreciate him and talk to him about things besides the generics he was used to hearing.

Her cheeks heated up and turned red as she realized she'd been thinking about him for a good part of an hour now while she still had yet to reply to Ginny's letter. What snapped her out of her thoughts was that the barnyard owl from Hogwarts still fluttered around her office, hooting in vain attempt to get attention.

Hermione scribbled a quick reply, telling her friend that she would visit her at Hogwarts soon. She missed her female friend greatly, knowing that it would be only a few short weeks before she would graduate. She even thought about inviting Ginny to become her roommate. That would help both of them.

When Viktor moved back to Bulgaria (she was bitter at that thought), she would feel lonely again. She did have her friends- her housemates, Ron, the rest of the Weasleys, but she didn't see any of those people every day. All she could do was get stuck seeing Malfoy at work every day. Having someone living with her, a friend, would make her a feel a lot better.

It was more for Ginny though. She still wasn't over what happened to Harry. It was visible in her eyes. How could she be though? She couldn't.

"How about helping me out, Granger?" She looked up to see Malfoy on the other side of her desk, a stack of paperwork already complete, his quill tapping the side of his desk impatiently with a glare.

She looked down at her own pile, guiltily. "Sorry, Malfoy." She muttered.

She would have been pained to say that just a few years ago, but things had changed. He hadn't changed that much. He was never evil to begin with- just a selfish, conceited, proud bastard.

She looked down at her paperwork again before she drifted off in thought again, this time about Malfoy and his changes.

When she got home, she found Viktor awaiting her with tea. She smiled at him and thanked him, sitting down on the couch opposite of him. They sat there in a few moments of silence while she threw her robe over the sofa. She took a deep breath and yawned. She was tired this evening, having worked until midnight while Malfoy took off at eight. Served her right for drifting off, though.

"How was your day?" She asked him, not wanting to talk about her dull day when he probably had another Quidditch story to tell. She hated the basic tactics and was bored with the game, but he did have some funny affairs with his teammates.

"The new Chaser we got was trying to impress the females in the stands. He tried to make some ridiculous pass which ended up going nowhere except back in his own face. He fell off his broom. One of the witches had to magic him so he didn't die. He then still managed to hit on her."

Hermione snorted while Viktor looked thoroughly amused. "Men."

"We're not all like that… though I will admit it doesn't look good." He smiled at her and wink, causing her to laugh. "How was your day?"

"I drifted off on Malfoy, and he was… well… Malfoy about it." She shrugged, putting her feet up on the coffee table she had bought a few days back at a furniture store.

"Yes, I remember him. He seemed interested in me when I came to Hogwarts."

They talked for a while more before Hermione yawned, looking at the clock. She realized that it was almost 4AM. She gasped and looked at Viktor.

"Oh dear, don't you have practice tomorrow morning?" She felt very guilty right about now. After everything he had done for her, she managed to be selfish and keep his company while he should be sleeping right now.

"We have tomorrow off because the day after is the match. He wants us to be well rested." She sighed a breath of relief. She didn't need to feel guilt, after all.

"Thank goodness. I didn't want you to be tired and get hit by that one ball." She said, not knowing which one she was talking about. She thought there were balls specifically used to try and knock players off their brooms. Weren't there? What dumb purpose this game was.

"The bludger, and thanks for your concern." He smiled at her. "I got you something for letting me stay here. Let me just go get it."

He was off before she knew it, and she smiled despite herself. He really was a sweet fellow. He was always there for her when she needed him. She wrote to him, asking advice about Ron when she was still at Hogwarts. He was the first person she wrote to after the final battle. He was a good friend, and she was glad for him.

He came back with a small box. He sat down next to her, closely. She was aware of the side of his legs brushing against hers. He looked so amazing with his shorts showing his powerful legs, his short sleeved t-shirt loosely hanging around his frame, yet close enough to tease her about what was under, his hair tousled and hiding his eyes.

She lowered her head, not wanting to look at him, blushing as the impure thoughts crossed her mind. She shouldn't be having these type of thoughts. This was Viktor. This was her friend. '_But so was Ron, but that didn't stop you from loving him.'_ another part of her mind argued. She shook herself out of it mentally. She shouldn't be having these thoughts. No, no, no. This wouldn't do at all, and besides, she didn't love Viktor so everything was different.

"Thank you for everything." He said, handing her the box, his eyes boring into hers even while she unwrapped it.

She found a velvet box beneath the paper, and she opened it to find a locket. She ran her fingers over the gold before opening it up. She opened it to see a picture of her, Harry, and Ron back in their 7th year. She smiled deeply, tearing up when she saw Harry, in the picture, running his hands through his hair.

She turned around, her back facing him while he clasped it around her neck. When she turned back around, she noticed him smiling deeply, a look of pure affection in his eyes. Hermione smiled, biting her bottom lip as she took him in a deep hug, feeling his quickened heartbeat, or was that her own? She broke apart from him.

"I don't know how to thank you, Viktor. You really didn't need to." She blushed, looking away.

She could feel his eyes still boring into hers. She didn't know what to do. She was uncomfortable with the feelings that coursed through her own veins at the moment. She wanted to get up and flee, but she couldn't find strength to. She just kept looking down before a shock of electricity caught her off guard.

His right hand was stroking her cheek for a second before going under her chin. He lifted her chin up, and she was forced to look at him, blushing deeply. Hermione got lost in his eyes for a second before he leant into her.

Her insides wanted to explode, wanting to kiss him, but she couldn't move. She waited for it to come as she knew he was getting closer. She wanted to feel his lips on hers. Just then, he withdrew.

She looked up, snapping out of it. She sighed, and he smiled at her before saying, "Your eyes say it all." With that, he let his hand run over her cheek before getting up and walking into his room.

A/N: Can I hear everyone in the peanut gallery say AWWWWWWWWW. Next chapter involves no mushy stuff... just a massive plot point, okie? Umm...

I see all of you people who have added me on author alert for this story but haven't reviewed. REVIEW! Thankies!

Off to pick up my friend. I'm driving. :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Keep it up. It helped me write these chapters. I almost felt like stopping in the middle of writing chapter 5.

So, two things have been brought to my attention by two awesome reviewers. I'd like to address them: Hhhhokai so, last chapter didn't mean to be so jumpy. Actually, it wasn't supposed to be one concurrent timeline. There was supposed to be a break... elapsed time. Double spacing isn't visible as... evidently, everything is double spaced. I'll try harder with that.

Another thing is: Begging for reviews. Umm... yeah... I wasn't exactly begging, but I guess if you wanna say that, sure. It may not be your style (as your style is your choice as you said you were also an author), but to each person their own. I'm shaky in writing guys; I'm learning. I need feedback. Seriously.

Thanks to everyone and sorry for the long author's note.

Chapter 4:

The top of the water glistened, bright blue specks swirling around as tentacles rose from the water to reach for birds flying above. The lake, calm except for minor disturbances, shone as the sunlight hit the surface and reflected off. Rocks bounced off the surface suddenly, a cloaked figure having had chucked them violently.

Hermione skipped another rock, killing time before having to go in to meet McGonagall. She didn't know why she wanted to meet with her. Her letter had been very vague, only mentioning the date, time, and password. She frowned, looking at her watch once again. Sighing, she stood from her place and slowly made her way towards her home of seven years, the place of her best and worst memories.

Walking through the halls, Hermione encountered many Hogwarts kids pointing and oohing at her as if she was some exhibit in a museum, or in their maturity's case, a children's zoo. She recognized most of these kids from her head girl days, and they had never done this before. Not much had happened to her between then and now. She fought along Harry's side in the final battle, but she happened to do that almost every year that she could remember. Along the way, she also ran into Ginny and a few of her friends that she recognized that did none of the pointing and oohing, to her relief.

After promising she'd meet her for lunch in the Great Hall, she continued her way to the stone gargoyle she knew so well. She stood outside for a moment, bracing herself for the news she would get or the things that she would discuss. She didn't want to hear anything about the war. It was still plaguing her day and night, though she didn't beat herself up over it. Why should she? It was a life changing event.

She said the password and went up the stairs, once again pausing at the door. She didn't want to know what McGonagall wanted. Her favorite professor wouldn't just call her in idly to chat. She wanted to talk about something specifically. She wanted to ask her of a favor. Hermione sighed and knocked before hearing a voice beckoning her in.

She surveyed her favorite professor. She looked so much older compared to a few years ago, but she looked a bit more relaxed. There was a sad look in her eyes of grieving that mirrored her own. She took a seat in front of the large oak desk covered with not a single knickknack when the headmistress beckoned her to.

"Hello Professor, how are you?" She asked, knowing full well what the truth was and what the answer would be, two very different things.

"I'm… alive. And you, Hermione?" McGonagall said, eyeing her star ex-student with a look of wary on her face.

"I'm good, I suppose…" She trailed off, not knowing what more to say, letting a silence drift between the two for a second.

"I know you're not stupid, Hermione. You know I had a reason to owl you and ask you to come here so abruptly. So, now that the pleasantries are done, I'll get right to the point. I need a Transfiguration teacher. I'm afraid that even while the war is now finished, my duties as Headmistress have overwhelmed me. I can handle it, but I'm afraid that it's not fair to my students, especially the ones who are getting closer to taking the N.E.W.T. exams, to not get my one hundred percent effort.

"Now, as you know, because of events last year, the term was cut short, meaning that school ended earlier and started later. This year will be making up for it. I'd like you, if you'd wish, to take over my fifth, sixth, and seventh year classes since they're easier to handle than the first years and then, if you do well, to take over completely next term."

Hermione stared for a second before blinking. This was her dream job. This is what she had always strived for. This was her home, but could she work here?

"When would I start?" She asked.

"In two weeks. You could use all my lesson plans for the rest of this term. You could make arrangements to live either here or stay at your current residence. Most professors do prefer to set up their chambers here, however. I'll give you some time to consider it, if you wish."

Hermione's thoughts sped up, and she thought about a million different things at once. She would be back at Hogwarts… without Harry and Ron. She would have to leave her job at the Ministry where she was almost positive she'd get the promotion. Eventually, she would strive to be Minister of Magic. Malfoy would be mad at her for leaving him with all the work while they found an adequate replacement. She would have to eventually leave her flat… and Viktor. But Viktor would be leaving soon anyway, wouldn't he?

She wasn't qualified to teach was she? She had barely come out of school herself? Would there be some ulterior motive that McGonagall had? Wouldn't that mean that she'd be Head of Gryffindor? She would be teaching people who weren't even a year younger.

She was snapped back to reality when there was a knock at the door, and McGonagall beckoned the person in. Hermione turned to see Remus Lupin walk in. She looked the man over just as she had McGonagall.

His pale eyes looked healthier coupled with his slightly graying hair. He looked healthier than he did before. She was glad. She smiled at him and gave him a big hug before looking unsurely at McGonagall.

"So you go home and think it over, Hermione. I'll be expecting an owl from you soon." With that, she knew that McGonagall was politely telling her to leave. Hermione nodded and walked out of the door.

McGonagall wanted her to teach.

With that final thought, she decided to put it out of her mind for a while. She walked down the stairs and out of the statue, walking the path once again to the Great Hall. Lunch had started five minutes ago, but as it was Saturday, she expected few students to be on time.

She soon spotted bright red hair and new it could only be the youngest member of the Weasley clan, soon to be second youngest with the upcoming birth of Bill's and Fleur's baby. Hermione ignored the stares she was getting and walked to her friend.

"Hi, Gin." She greeted, sitting next to her friend. Ginny turned to her and smiled, greeting her as the rest of the people did.

"Hey, Hermione. So, what did McGonagall want?" Ginny was always straight to the point and tended to have a quirky humor. Hermione remembered how she had been crying into Ron's shirt when Harry told her he couldn't be with her. Ginny just put an odd sort of smile on her face and replied something Hermione couldn't hear.

"Offered me a job." Hermione replied, helping herself to a sandwich lining the long Gryffindor table.

"A job?" One of the other girls asked in interest, turning her attention to Hermione.

"Don't you already have a job?" Ginny asked taking a drink from her pumpkin juice.

"Yes, I do. I like that job very much, too. Professor McGonagall offered me a job… here… teaching." Hermione said, triggering thoughts to come back to her head. What if she took the job and eventually became Headmistress of Hogwarts? She certainly couldn't fill McGonagall's shoes, let alone Dumbledore's. She still thought there was no way in hell she was qualified to teach students.

"Teaching!" Ginny asked/exclaimed loudly, her eyes lighting up in excitement, "Oh Hermione! Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

"_Professor _Granger!" Another girl exclaimed.

"I could see that perfectly!" Someone else added.

"No one better for the job than my Hermione!" Ginny clapped Hermione on the back, smiling brightly.

"Now hold on! You don't even know what I'm teaching!" Hermione couldn't help but smile at the confidence the others held in her ability. She wished that she had such confidence in her ability.

"Well, that's just a small technicality! It doesn't matter what you teach. You're qualified to do everything. I'd never seen so many N.E.W.T.s on paper except on Percy's. It almost _blinded_ me." Ginny said, smiling a smile that she'd seen from at least one Weasley member at one point or another, including Molly and Arthur and even Percy.

"But on a side note, what _are_ you going to be teaching?" Hermione turned to see Colin Creevey sitting down beside one of the girls opposite of her.

"Well, I haven't said yes. I hardly think I'm qualified to be teaching Transfiguration." Hermione frowned, her thoughts swimming into the front of her mind. She tried to put the thought away, but with so many inquiries, there was no way she could ignore it.

"MCGONAGALL'S POST?"

"Only the upperclassman this term then fully next term if I do well.. That is IF I decide to do it."

"If? OF COURSE YOU WILL!"

Hermione sighed, defeated. She would take the job. Now, she would just have to break the news to Viktor and Ron.

A/N: This chapter and the next one are setting some things up. I promise some Viktor action soon. Right now, I'm just setting the plot to fall into place. This isn't Seinfeld. It _does_ have a plot! I hope you love the update. It was either tonight or Saturday night as I have a party on Friday night. I thought you'd like this a bit more.

Review:)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Ha... yeah... pshahh... like I'd own HP.

A/N: I got basically no reviews for last chapter. I get it, I suppose. It was sort of dull. This chapter will be a bit better. Still no Viktor action. That comes some next chapter.

Please review. I think I'll make a rule that if I don't get at least 10 reviews per chapter (or something), I'll only update like... every two or three weeks... or I can update when I finish the next chapter (chapter six rocks, guys... I'm home sick so I'm working on chapter 7 now) which will be often. So... your choice, I guess. :)

And I'm starting reviewer replies!

Chapter 5:

She blinked in confusion again. Her head whipped around to the blond-haired boy who was sitting across the desk from her in their slightly cramped office. Had he said what she thought he said? No… there wasn't any way. "Excuse me, Malfoy?"

"Yes, Granger. I got a job teaching at Hogwarts also." His smirk widened, and he raised an eyebrow at her reaction. She stared, gaping at him. "You look surprised. Don't forget who was Head Boy now and second to you in grades. Lupin's leaving again. I got offered a job yesterday."

"But… it's _Defense_ Against the Dark Arts." She blurted out before berating herself for it.

He threw her an icy glare and said, "Yes, I'm well aware." before ignoring her.

Malfoy had changed. She didn't know whether he'd done it to be on the winning side (though by the end of her sixth year, it looked like the dark side was clearly winning) or whether he truly had a conscience. What she did know was that he proved to be very valuable in their efforts. What she did know was that he almost died. What she did know was that he sacrificed his name, his reputation, his life as he knew it.

She knew she should apologize, but she also knew that he realized she didn't mean it. Apologizing would make _her_ feel better, and that would anger her co-worker even further. He wanted her to feel guilty, and that she did. She frowned at her words.

She couldn't help but still feel some animosity and distrust toward him. After 6 years of being a downright arse, how was she to just forgive him? She was slowly starting to, but it was pained. Looking over, she felt his eyes on her. He could read her like an open book; he always could.

"Listen-" He cut her off before she could say anymore. She knew he would. He just nodded in approval to her before sending a paper airplane through the door.

"Go home, Granger. You have people to inform of your new job. I'll finish up here." He took the last stack of papers in the middle before opening them up. She nodded silently before disapparating.

She appeared in her flat and looked around. Of course Viktor wouldn't be home yet. It was still early. She locked at her watch and realized exactly how early it was. It was only four in the afternoon. He wouldn't be home for at least another hour or two. She decided to talk to Ron first about it.

Stepping to the fireplace, she threw in some floo powder and stuck her head in. She looked around his flat, waiting in the uncomfortable position for a few seconds before yelling his name out. He came out of his bedroom and bent down next to the fireplace.

"Hey, can you come over for a bit?" She asked him. He nodded. She stepped out of the fire, seating herself on the sofa before watching him appear in the fireplace.

"What's up, Hermione?" He seemed slightly concerned but was smiling all the while still. Her heart clenched at that smile.

"McGonagall's offered me Transfiguration." She smiled brightly. Within seconds of saying that, she was in his embrace.

'_Doesn't this feel familiar?'_ She felt herself flashing back to the summer after sixth year.

_"I'm worried for him, Ron. I'm worried for all of us." A younger Hermione sat next to Ron, her long lavender dress robe flowing nicely, flowers in her hair._

_"Don't be. How could we fail when we have you on our side?" Ron asked, moving slightly closer to Hermione on the log they were sitting on. His own dress robes were getting dirty by them sitting on the ground as long as they had been._

_Bill's wedding had been quite an affair. It seemed that everyone in the wizarding community was excited for his and Fleur's union. They had drawn a large crowd, the minister of magic himself being the one to marry them. For most people, it was amazing that such a beautiful event could happen in such a time. It gave people hope, happiness. For Hermione, it was the start of the end. This meant that soon, she, Harry, and Ron would be on their way._

_He took her hand. This simple gesture sent her over the edge. She started crying, not wanting to know how many people would be lost in this pointless war. She hated this. She hated it._

_She found herself in Ron's arms, crying until her head pounded with the force of a tsunami against a cliff. She cried until she cried herself out. She cried until she could not cry anymore. She couldn't even remember how long she sat there, in his arms, her hands around his neck, his gentle touch running across her cheek before going back around her waist._

_"I don't know how this will turn out, love. But I know that no matter what, I will always be here for you. That's my one promise." His voice had been soft and sincere. He said it like he meant it. He meant it._

_She looked into his eyes and couldn't stop herself from smiling. He returned her smile before leaning in, his lips softly grazing against her own._

"I knew you'd get a job teaching at Hogwarts! I never thought so soon though! Wow! Congratulations!" He kissed her cheek, spinning her around in his embrace. "When do you start?"

"She wants me to take over upperclassmen for this term then take on everything next year when I'm comfortable. It's amazing. Malfoy's been offered Defense, too!" Ron's face darkened.

"Defense? Malfoy?" His frown was clearly visible on his face, his disgust evident.

"He was pretty smart. I suppose they should have the best." She said, knowing Malfoy's knowledge of the dark arts, first handed, would help him be an even better teacher. She wondered if he would play the favor game like Snape did. She almost giggled at the thought of his robes billowing as he walked in.

"And he's the best?" He snorted, causing her to glare at him, "I suppose he'll do. Watch out for Ginny while she's at Hogwarts, will you? I'm worried about her since… Harry…" His face did a complete turn around and he became sad.

She looked into his eyes, and she could see that a part of his soul was ripped out. As much as she may have liked to have said that she was best friends with the two boys, she never had what Ron and Harry had. They were truly as close as two friends could. His face seemed to age as a silence passed between the two. She decided to give him some other thoughts to get him not to dwell on the past.

"I will. So, how are things with you and Luna?" She asked. She wondered what new adventures those two were going on. She had no doubt that Luna had him hunting some nonexistent creature that she was dead set on believing was sighted in some unknown location somewhere.

"She's Luna." His voice was stiff, and she tilted her head a bit to the right.

"You don't say that like it's a good thing."

"I don't want to go into it. Right now, I'm not sure myself if it's a good thing or a bad thing. How's Vicky?"

She was slightly concerned about what he meant by that, but she decided not to pressure him into saying anything about it to her. After all, she knew Ron long enough to know he was prone to explode when forced to confront something he didn't want to. Normally, that's what she would do. She would prod until he exploded, telling her his emotions. However, she knew what a fragile state his relationships were in.

She chose to answer the question.

"_Viktor_ is good. He's at practice right now. He gave me tickets to his upcoming game in two weeks. Would you like to join me? I'd hate to sit there alone, but I already promised him I'd go."

"I'll go. Have you told him about you getting the job at Hogwarts? I assume you'll be moving to have quarters there sometime soon." She bit her bottom lip.

She knew she had to tell him and tell him as soon as possible. "I haven't yet, but I will. And I'm not sure if I'll be relocating right away. I still have the rent on this place for another few months. I may just stay here then move next term."

"And that won't be a hassle?"

"Well, I wouldn't think it'd be too much of one. I'd just floo."

He nodded, and they trailed off talking about other things. She found her mind going to Viktor. That day he almost kissed her. It was almost a week ago, but it was the most amazing thing. She could remember feeling his warm breath, and she just had a feeling that everything was right.

She almost regretted not talking about it with him. She almost regretted not taking him and shagging him senseless on his bed… or hers… or anywhere. She had to make herself not blush at those thoughts. She wanted to see what lay beneath those loose clothes. She wanted him, and she had trouble denying it.

Well then, she would just have to get what she wanted. She was Hermione Granger after all. How she would actually bring herself to was a completely different subject.

A/N: Muah. Next chapter starts out with Hermione telling Viktor. It's also basically all chapter with her. The chapter after that is also gonna be Viktor/Hermione oriented. This chapter may have seemed Ron/Hermione... but cough plot point cough

Review REPLIES:

Mezzo Papaya: Thanks for the "OMG". I always enjoy those. :) Hope you like the chapter.

aGreatPenName: Thanks. Hope you liked the update. By the way, I love your pen name. :)

SupastarEden : Me too! Me too!

Kichou: Your wish is my command.

chinese fireball: Thanks, and I agree. Viktor is sweet. He's sweeter next chapter. Hope you liked.

And... I think that's it for last chapter. Reviews for this chapter will also be replied to... :)

X: Thankies. I hope you like the update.

"And I can't tell if you're laughing. Between each smile there's a tear in your eye." -Rise Against


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: You were off of the review mark by one. I decided not to be cruel this time, but I may just next time. ;) So, I'm not making you wait. At the end, there's a chapter preview for next chapter.

Review!

Chapter 6:

She waited for his reaction. His face looked contemplative for a second before his lips turned up into a smile. His eyes twinkled in delight. He was happy for her. She had thought he would've been mad or angry or jealous that she wouldn't be able to spend as much time with him or at least at the thought that she may have to move out, but he wasn't. He was purely happy.

"Good job, Hermione." He patted her on her back in a friendly manner. She sighed in relief, "Not thinking I would be happy with the news?"

"I wasn't sure how you'd react. After all, you are my guest for these weeks, and I would be sort of abandoning you!" She looked at his blank expression and quickly added, "Which I'm not!" He smiled at her again.

"Good. Then I have nothing to be angry about." She felt another wave of relief and something else she wasn't sure of yet when he reached over to put his hand on hers.

Then, her mind started wandering as they drifted into conversation. Was him not being angry or jealous a good thing? Did he even care? Was he happy to be getting rid of her? She tried to shake those thoughts, but she couldn't help it. What if he didn't want to be around her? What if he was annoyed of her already?

"What is on your thoughts?" She snapped out of said thoughts and looked to him. His eyes were full of concern.

They were the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen, deep and caring, loyal and trustworthy, sexy and mysterious. Those were eyes she couldn't get enough of. She wanted to stare at them for eternity. And then, she realized how long exactly she had been staring into them without replying to him. His brows furrowed deeper, a frown crossing his features.

"Oh… nothing important, I suppose." She fibbed, sending him a wide smile. He looked unconvinced, and she could tell he was battling within himself. He was trying to decide whether he would call her on it or leave her in her own privacy.

That was another thing she loved about him. She loved how he could mostly judge when to prod and when to not. He was caring and considerate of her feelings, and he had better judgment when it came to women (when she compared it to the boys of Gryffindor when she was at school; _'clueless prats'_ she mumbled).

He considered his words carefully, "I think that anything that crosses your thoughts for more than a few seconds is important. Your sense of judgment is amazing; it always has been. Something has been bothering you since I have gotten here. If it is simply because I am here, I will have no problems leaving though I would honestly prefer to stay."

"No! It's not your fault!" _Sort of. _"I love your company!" _More than you would probably care to know. _"I've just had a lot on my mind." _A lot of you._

He didn't seem satisfied with her response. He looked at her questioningly. She wished she could dig herself into the ground. She was not a liar. She was never talented at it like Ron nor did she have the ability to temper tantrum herself out of ways like Ron and Harry did. That left her out of options beside telling the truth. Of course, his gaze wasn't that bad. She just hated to think that she'd have to lie to him.

"I'm worried about Hogwarts?" She questioned more than responded.

Of course, that was partially the truth. She was still deadly worried about teaching. Her job would start in just a week, and she was scared to death. She felt like she had done nothing. She needed to interview two more people to take over her current job at the Ministry. She needed to finalize the lesson plans and tweak them. She needed to adjust her floo network. But, that wasn't what she was presently been preoccupied with for a few weeks. Indeed, it had been her feelings.

'_Damned things. They're always ruining everything.'_ She thought to herself. Of course, as much as she liked figuring things out, her feelings had not been figured out. She was still as unsure as ever. This made her feel very uncomfortable.

He chose his words carefully once more. He opened his mouth and closed it twice before sighing, letting words slip out of his lips, "If you do not trust me yet to be truthful with me, I understand. However, I do not appreciate being played a fool. I hate being toyed with. I hate my _emotions_ being toyed with. I thought you would have thought better of this."

Now, she felt low. She didn't _mean_ to toy with him. She didn't know she had been. She didn't want to give him the impression that she didn't trust him either. She did trust him. After all that had been done and said between them, their friendship was strong and healthy, thriving on trust and compassion. How could she not trust him?

"I didn't mean to hurt you, if I did." She didn't know what else to say.

She looked into his eyes pleadingly, hoping for once he could just look into her eyes and understand _everything_. If it hadn't been him she had such trouble having feelings for, she would be talking to him about it. Who else would she? Ginny would be her pick about guy problems, but she didn't feel like she wanted to deal with the giggles and shouts that even Ginny's letters would radiate. Ron would snort and make rude remarks. She didn't even want to think about telling her mother how she got into this situation in the first place.

She could picture it now. '_Oh yes, Mother. I am living with a man about four years older. Yes, we did have a relationship. Yes, it was he who invited me to stay with him over summer many times. Yes, it was him I pined over. Yes, it was him before Ron. Yes, it is him I am now pining over again, but… don't get me wrong, Mother, nothing is going on. We're just two healthy, young, nonvirgin people who happen to have had a previous relationship.' _She shuddered at the thought. No, her mother would not be finding out about this.

She got back to the situation at hand. She wanted to cry, looking into his eyes. He didn't even look at her, but she could see the hurt and disappointment in his eyes. It practically radiated. She felt guilty. How did she always manage to get herself into this situation? No, it was not the first time.

But, she had had too many pity parties in her own honor lately. She had to move on.

"Viktor, I love you. You're an amazing friend, one of my best. You're amazing. Honestly. I want to tell you so badly what's going on with me. I trust you with my heart and my life, but I need to figure this all out. Please tell me you understand. I couldn't bare it if you didn't." She tried to weakly smile at him when he looked at her.

"I understand." And as the silent, strong man she knew him to be, he stood up before apparating. She looked at her clock to see him at an unknown person's flat. She supposed it was one of his friends.

And then it hit her. She knew exactly who she could ask for advice. She knew it would be tough and a bit painful, but she was almost one hundred percent sure she could get motherly, reasonable advice without making it overly embarrassing. Never in her life did she expect to be asking her.

She swallowed hard before disapparating. Appearing in the burrow, she immediately found Molly. She said her greetings before being enveloped in a massive hug by the woman she took as her own mother, the woman who was here for her with all her wizarding problems.

She loved her own mother dearly. However, she could never talk to her about any of her problems. It was Mrs. Weasley who sat her down to talk about contraceptive potions and spells, Mrs. Weasley who talked to her about self care spells. She was like a second mother. She was always there for her (minus the bit of misunderstanding in her fourth year). Then again, once Hermione had explained the whole situation to her, she apologized frantically. That worried her a bit. What would she say about Viktor Krum, the boy she was allegedly cheating on Harry with. She held back from snorting at the memory.

"Oh, Hermione dear… you look a bit thin. I was just making dinner Will you be joining us? Charlie's in town, and Fred and George just got back from their trip. I think Ron and Luna are also joining us." It was always Mrs. Weasley who was insisting she eat something. If it was up to the woman, she'd be plump as a plum.

"Sure. I'd love to join in the festivities. First, I was wondering, if you aren't awfully busy, if I could ask for some advice." Molly immediately turned to her, a worried expression gracing her face.

"What's wrong, dear?"

She bit her bottom lip and looked to the ground a bit. She then looked Mrs. Weasley in her face and said, "Boys."

A/N: Hehhhhh.WEEEE. How'd you like them apples? Well, next chapter is gonna be awesome. I just finished it a few days ago. Here's a preview. I'm excited about it. It's probably one of my favorite chapters because it has the big turning poiint. ;)

Reader Repliesssssss:

Magma Rose: The odds, huh? That's coolness though. Hope you enjoyed. :)

aGreatPenName: Holy shiz... SHHHH. You were onto the right idea with Draco, but... We shall see. We shall see, indeed. I almost changed around all my ideas for him. After all, 99 percent of my stories are Draco/Hermione, but I don't think we'll see anything beyond friendship in this one, but that's subject to change so don't quote me. :)

LazyLlama101: Impatient? Heh.. don't worry. It'll get there. Tis M.

Mezzo Papaya: How was that for bulgarian-ness? I hope you liked. :) More soon... It'll get there.. and member.. tis rated M for a reason winks

X: Thankies. Thanks for being more of a faithful reviewer, too. :)

SupastarEden: You should register for an account. Heh. But yeah... I just wanna feel appreciated... tis not your fault. Yay for one of my most faithful reviewers!

Kichou: See... I've actually been playing around with the idea of Draco. I almost changed my whole plot to satisfy seeing him, but don't worry. He'll be in there soon. :)

very-silly-girl: shuffles feet looks around innocently Who me? Planning something for draco? Nawwww...

LeoAngeldust: Why thank you. I know it's sometimes hard to find good stories- with all the Mary-Sues out there. I was guilty of that once myself (when I was NINE).

_**CHAPTER SEVEN PREVIEW:**_

**"Hmph." was all she said before she flicked a single pea at him with her spoon. Yes, there were flaws that Hermione Granger possessed that got her into some sticky situations: She almost burned down her brand new flat three days after she moved in when she attempted to cook a simple pasta sauce straight out of the can; she almost fell straight into deep creature infested waters when she refused to take a broom ride (because of her horrible lack of skill in flying) across a very narrow log to the negotiation chambers of West American goblins; and, she had no aim whatsoever. Thus, her badly aimed pea flew straight past Charlie who didn't even have to move and ended up hitting Bill on the nose.**

**He turned to her, mirroring Charlie's previous expression (Charlie had now become even more amused and was trying to suppress laughter unsuccessfully). He took a sandwich and chucked it at her. Though she was terrible at flying, she had good reflexes from her early muggle years of softball. She ducked, and it flew over her head and hit Fred Weasley.**

**He cursed (which earned him a "FRED JONATHON WEASLEY" from Mrs. Weasley) loudly before throwing food of his own. Soon, the whole Weasley clan plus two was chucking food at each other.**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! _Chapter eight it almost done.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the longer wait than normal. I've been terribly sick. I actually still have a bit of a fever. I haven't been able to work on anything. Chapter eight is completely done, but I decided to make an exception and post this before chapter eight was done.. just because I got all the wonderful reviews you guys gave.

Chapter 7:

With Mrs. Weasley's newfound advice, Hermione found herself enjoying dinner with the Weasleys. She found herself sitting between Charlie and Ron, enjoying Charlie's talk of Romania and traveling. He was quite a charming man, if she ever knew one. His rough exterior was swept away every time he flashed that dazzling smile of his.

She found herself blushing when he asked her about her love life. "Well, you see… it's nonexistent." Hermione played with her fork, blushing deeper when she heard his laugh. Was he laughing at her?

"I hear from my dearest brother Ronnie that you're living with one of the most eligible bachelors in our world. Now tell me honestly." He chuckled at her, his deep voice rich with laughter.

"It's nothing. Viktor was just in need of a place to stay so I offered. I've been friends with him for a few years now. It's nothing special." She couldn't bring herself to look at Charles. She knew that he had the classic Weasley smile on his face coupled with mischief dancing in his golden eyes.

"I'm sure it's not." His statement was betrayed by his tone of voice, and she managed to look up at him for enough of a long period to send him a dirty shake of the head and glare.

"I can be friends with a guy without it being anything more!" She defended.

She felt like she needed to defend herself. She didn't exactly know why, but she felt like she did. Was it because she was trying to convince herself at the same time as him. No, that couldn't be it, could it? After all, she had already admitted to herself her feelings for Viktor Krum. She just wasn't ready to admit it to the world. Not that she taught that Charlie Weasley was some random stranger. She had gotten to know him over the years and had even kept in contact with him.

"Like Terry Boot? Like Blaise Zabini? Like _Ron_?" He asked her, a smile playing on his lips. He felt like he had her. Well, she wasn't about to let him win _that_ easily.

"Like half the Gryffindor tower. Like half my year when I was Head Girl. Like Malfoy. Like Viktor now. Like _Harry_." She grinned triumphantly.

"You weren't close mates with most of those people now, were you? When have you ever had a full blown conversation with Dean Thomas, for example?" He was still challenged on. She groaned inwardly, already mapping out his strategies.

"Well, there was that one time about a Runes assignment we got partnered for. But anyway, I am close mates with Viktor and just a friend." She paused to let him give her another of his Weasley glances. "I'm becoming closer to Malfoy and have had _daily_ deep conversations with him. And I spent every single day with Harry."

"Oh, but you haven't forgiven little Malfoy, have you? You can't trust him, can you? Malfoy has to undo almost 7 years of horrid behavior. That little rat will never be close to your heart. And as for Harry, you know as well as I do the reasons that you were never anything more. They start with Voldemort and end with Ginny." He ran his calloused hands through his rough, straw-like hair.

Yes, this boy was definitely bright. He had her, and she knew it. She couldn't even argue anymore. She had nothing to argue with. Of course, she knew he was right all along. She didn't want to be just friends with Viktor, but she wasn't sure what they were right now or where they were headed. So, she decided to argue with him. Of course, to him, it was all a game of 'Crack the Granger' to Charlie.

"I like Viktor Krum. So hex me." She finally admitted, looking around in a paranoid manner to make sure no one else heard that. She didn't they anyone had, and she was glad for it.

Yes, everything seemed to be in order. Mrs. Weasley was fussing over Fleur, insisting that she didn't put on enough weight for the child she was now carrying. Bill was having a conversation with Mr. Weasley and Percy (who had finally loosened up and joined the clan again). Luna stared lovingly at Ron, a faraway glance (that she always possessed) in her eyes. Ron was preoccupied with talking to Ginny and the twins about how "Ireland's new seeker will _pummel_ Russia", and she was talking to Charles Weasley about her love life. Oh how things were so different yet so same.

"See. Even bossy, bookworm Hermione Granger is capable of feelings." She was about to smack him when she looked back at him to notice that the playfulness had never left his face or his tone.

"Hmph." was all she said before she flicked a single pea at him with her spoon. Yes, there were flaws that Hermione Granger possessed that got her into some sticky situations: She almost burned down her brand new flat three days after she moved in when she attempted to cook a simple pasta sauce straight out of the can; she almost fell straight into deep creature infested waters when she refused to take a broom ride (because of her horrible lack of skill in flying) across a very narrow log to the negotiation chambers of West American goblins; and, she had no aim whatsoever. Thus, her badly aimed pea flew straight past Charlie who didn't even have to move and ended up hitting Bill on the nose.

He turned to her, mirroring Charlie's previous expression (Charlie had now become even more amused and was trying to suppress laughter unsuccessfully). He took a sandwich and chucked it at her. Though she was terrible at flying, she had good reflexes from her early muggle years of softball. She ducked, and it flew over her head and hit Fred Weasley.

He cursed (which earned him a "FRED JONATHON WEASLEY" from Mrs. Weasley) loudly before throwing food of his own. Soon, the whole Weasley clan plus two was chucking food at each other.

While Mrs. Weasley 'tutted' and said she disapproved, it wasn't long before she was throwing things herself. A very pregnant Fleur used her child as immunity, throwing things but not receiving anything in return. Luna seemed about it all until she recited some odd quote that made no sense and joined in, throwing pudding at Ron, who was throwing meat at his father, who was throwing jello at Charlie who was throwing peas at Hermione.

When the makeshift fight was over, Hermione helped Mrs. Weasley quickly clean everything up with a few spells she had learned herself (in her misadventures in trying to convince herself she was not completely inept at any simple task in the kitchen such as boiling water). In no time, it was done, and most people had retired to different parts of the house.

She found herself in Ron's old room with Ron, sitting on his bed (Charlie having had to retire to his room for the night because of an early portkey the next morning). She found that their carefree conversation soon drifted to relationships. She seemed to be talking about that a lot lately. It was almost as if Viktor had implanted her with something in her mind.

"I'm breaking up with Luna, I reckon." Ron said abruptly after a short period of silence. She gaped at him.

"Why?" She knew he had some sort of issue with her. He had hardly spoken with her at the table tonight, and she was not here beside him now. In fact, she couldn't remember seeing her at all in her time with Ron after the conversation she and him had had.

"I've fallen out of love. Actually, I'm not one hundred percent that I was ever in love with her. I think she was like something to get me past point B, you know? I guess it never really worked out the way that I had hoped." She looked up at him questioningly.

His freckles hadn't faded, but his easily embarrassed nature had. He had more confidence than ever, and it took him quite a bit to blush now. His hair was starting to go longer (in school she only remembered him wearing his hair fairly short). He really had grown into his own body. He wasn't the schoolboy she remembered. He was a man, and it made her heat up when she realized how close she was to him.

"Point B?" She asked.

"Point A was the war and Harry. Point B was you." It took her a few seconds to comprehend what he had said, but her body had reacted immediately, heat rising to her face.

And before she knew it, one of his hands was on her knee, and the other was under her chin. She then realized that once he had said those words she had been looking down at his hand. Now, he forced her to look up at him. She didn't have time to react as he brought his lips down on hers for a thorough kiss.

"No." She stood up abruptly. Heat was in every part of her body, but she couldn't. She was confused.

"No?" He asked. He stood up and looked at her questioningly.

"No." She repeated. "You… you need to deal with Luna, and I… I'm not sure Ron. I'm not sure I want to go there again. I loved you Ron, and I still do, but I had to let the romantic feelings go. They bring up memories, Ron. I can kiss you, but I'll always flash back to that time when Harry caught us snogging in your room or the final kiss you gave me before we never saw Harry again. I don't think I can. And even if I can, I'm afraid that I'm slowly starting to fall in love with someone else. Please understand." She reached out and grabbed his hand.

He had such a heartbroken expression on his face, but a look of understanding crossed it. Then, another did. "I can't bring him back by bringing back memories, can I?" He asked, a single, perfect tear slipping down his eyes and onto his freckles before dropping from his chin to the floor.

She shook her head.

"I didn't think so. I still need to break up with Luna though, and you need to go to Krum."

She nodded, falling into his arms when he beckoned her to. This was not the first time she had cried in his arms, but knew it would probably be the last.

A/N:

Review Replies

LeoAngeldust: Oh I know. Me too, right? But then again... I have every right to be. I AM the author (ish). Thanks for likinggg.

SupastarEden: Okie... here... I'll do one for you soon, and I'll email you with the info then you can change the password or watever. But... hehe... yes foodfight. I originally wanted to post the last part... but... I couldn't give too much away. I'm sure you understand why. Don't beat me with a baseball bat!

Kichou: Thankie. I can't wait for YOU to read it either. LOL. feels like ginormous nerd

lazyllama101: I updated as soon as I have lots of reviews! Duhhh.

Silveni: lol... But demanding reviewers are FUN! WEEE! And don't think no one's ever said "MAKE THEM " before. My characters have a life of their own now. I can't force them to snog or shag. Heh, but this story is rated M so WAIT FOR IT. Heh.

les-cam: Thank you... err... I love you too? Heh. Thanks for the review. It made me smile.

aGreatPenName: Thank you for saying huzzah. It made my morning when I read it. By the way, there are some good Charlie or Bill/Hermione fanfictions. Heck, it's one of my favorite pairings. You actually get to see a little Charlie/Hermione interaction in this chapter... well... by the time you've read this, you've already finished reading the chapter. Hehe! So... yes... I think after I'm done with this one (or close to the end), I'm starting either a Ron/Hermione fiction, a Charlie/Hermione fiction, or another Draco/Hermione fiction. My favorite character is Remus though so I may do a time turner fic or something. We shall see, now that I've left you a chapter in a reply! Heh.

X: Thankies... and I hope you enjoyed seven... like next chapter? Heh.

liz: Thanks. I will. Heh.

Haruka-Clone: Oh yes. Oh yes. I concur. I concur indeed. Now, because of you, it is time to post the next chapter, my tenth reviewer. :)

Chapter eight PREVIEW:

_**She had previously made up with Viktor, but she still couldn't bring herself to take the leap and tell him how she felt. She didn't know why she was so guarded, but she was. She wanted to reach out and take his hand and kiss him. But… she was not that girl. She wasn't the girl that could take charge of a boy and seduce him. Man, she corrected herself. 'He's a man.'**_

_**Nevertheless, she couldn't bring herself to tell him. She figured that if there was anything more, he would bring it up. And if he didn't, it was the fates that were against them. Contrary to belief, she did trust and believe in fate. She didn't believe in gibberish such as telling the future (or anything that her almost colleague, Trelawny said). She believed in making her own future, but if there was a little push from fate to get her where she needed to be, then that was fine with her.**_

_**Now, she was getting a bit frustrated with the damned fates. She was currently making her way to the very familiar castle she always knew and loved, her belongings shrunken, being carried by herself, Viktor, and Ron.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

She had previously made up with Viktor, but she still couldn't bring herself to take the leap and tell him how she felt. She didn't know why she was so guarded, but she was. She wanted to reach out and take his hand and kiss him. But… she was not that girl. She wasn't the girl that could take charge of a boy and seduce him. _Man_, she corrected herself. '_He's a man.'_

Nevertheless, she couldn't bring herself to tell him. She figured that if there was anything more, he would bring it up. And if he didn't, it was the fates that were against them. Contrary to belief, she did trust and believe in fate. She didn't believe in gibberish such as telling the future (or anything that her almost colleague, Trelawny said). She believed in making her own future, but if there was a little push from fate to get her where she needed to be, then that was fine with her.

Now, she was getting a bit frustrated with the damned fates. She was currently making her way to the very familiar castle she always knew and loved, her belongings shrunken, being carried by herself, Viktor, and Ron.

Ron seemed to be a lot calmer now with Viktor. She didn't hear any sarcastic remarks and didn't see any stupid looks being sent Viktor's way. She was definitely glad for it. She figured that Ron's problem with Viktor was always his jealousy. Now, they had handled it. She smiled to herself.

"Which way are your quarters?" Ron asked once they had stepped through the wooden doors. She could see the hall relatively empty, and she was glad for it. She very much needed some free time in the castle to gather herself. Then, at dinner tonight she would be introduced.

"They're on the next floor up to the right." She answered, leading the way up the staircase.

They walked until they arrived at a portrait of a young centaur with long brown hair and blazing blue eyes. He was one of the most handsome men that Hermione had ever seen. He wasn't paying attention to the three people who had arrived in front of him. He was simply staring up idly to the portrait above him which was one of the sky that mirrored what it was outside at the moment.

He let out a long sigh, muttering something before turning his attention to the occupants of the hall. His voice, when he opened his mouth to speak, rang in a rich voice that reminded her much of Charlie Weasley's. "Gentlemen and lady." He bowed his head in acknowledgement, "Password, please?"

"Amortentia." She said, smiling. The centaur nodded his head, swinging open to reveal her quarters.

Hermione let out a gasp as she looked at her quarters. Yes, she was definitely glad she decided to get quarters here as well as keeping her flat. The living room was as big as her own in her flat, and it was already fully furnished in Gryffindor colors. She let her belongings drop as she stepped to a desk and a wall full of book shelves. Finally, she'd have a place to put all her books because only half of the shelves were taken up with books about Transfiguration.

She walked around the room to find an empty portrait. "Excuse me?" She called, hoping that the occupant of the portrait would appear and alleviate her curiosity as to where it went.

"Yes, dear?" Hermione was startled when she saw the Fat Lady pop into the portrait hole. "Oh, my dear, Professor Granger? Welcome. Welcome back to Hogwarts!"

"Oh, thank you, ma'am. Does this portrait lead straight to the Gryffindor tower, then?" She asked curiously as the Fat Lady nodded. That must have been how Professor McGonagall always got to the scene so quickly when someone threw a party or something.

The things in the magical world never ceased to amaze her. She smiled warmly at the portrait before moving to the back of the room where there were two doors. She opened the first one which led into her bedroom. This was decorated in warm neutral colors. She had an air of comfort wash upon her the second she entered the room. She took the door to the side of the room to see a bathroom that was just a bit smaller than the Prefects bathroom. Yes, she was definitely glad she had chosen to have a flat here.

She concentrated on her belongings and silently said "Accio" in her head before beckoning her clothes into her room. She flicked her wand again, and the things started to unpack themselves in her closet. She smiled to herself and walked back into the main room where she saw Viktor and Ron also exploring the place.

"Isn't it simply _amazing_?" She asked. The two men turned their attention to her and nodded.

"I may have to come back to Hogwarts for a visit a few times. The only thing that could put me off would be Malfoy." Ron snickered.

Hermione pursed her lips.

"I'm happy to know I have such a grand effect on you, Weasley, that I could keep you out of a whole castle." They turned to the portrait hole which still hung open to see none other than the blond boy, teaching robes clinging to his frame.

"Glad to know that you find me thinking you utterly repulsive to be such a compliment, ferret." Ron spat, whipping out his wand within a matter of seconds.

"And I'm glad to know that after 6 years at Hogwarts and two years outside, being an Auror, you still can't come up with a better insult than calling me a _ferret_. What next, telling me I have _cooties_? Go take a nap." Malfoy smirked, leaving Ron without anything else to say momentarily.

"Was that _really_ necessary?" Hermione asked, rolling her eyes at the two blokes in front of her.

"Yes." They both answered in sync. Ron glared a hole into Malfoy's head while Malfoy walked over to Viktor.

"Viktor Krum. It's been too long." Draco said, a smile appearing on his face before taking the Bulgarian wizard's hand, shaking it vigorously.

"Yes it has, Draco. And I'm glad to know you still have that sharp tongue of yours." Viktor said, smiling before clapping Draco on the back.

"So, Draco, how may I help you?" Hermione asked, interrupting them.

"I was done setting up my own quarters and decided to drop by to see if you needed any help." Draco casually motioned with his hands, ignoring the snort that Ron gave at the word '_help_'.

"That's awfully nice of you, but I've got everything unpacking by spell. I haven't had time to check the list yet. Where are your quarters?" She asked, casually.

"They're on the ground floor just past that classroom where Firenze taught Divination."

"That's lovely. Are you being introduced tonight at dinner as well, then?" When he nodded, she continued, "I'm awfully nervous. I'm afraid that the Slytherins will give me trouble." She admitted.

"If they give you any trouble, tell them they'll be serving detention with _me_. After they organize my books by hand, they'll have to help some of my more… _friendly_ creatures settle down." Malfoy had a devious smirk covering his face.

"You've got your detentions planned out? I feel so behind. I feel like I haven't gotten anything done! Oh my."

"Stop worrying. You'll be fine. Besides, you've got McGonagall's lesson plans, and I've got Lupin's. It'll all be fine. Trust me."

"Stop that, Ron." She said reflexively before he could even snort at Draco's comment.

"And while you're at it, be a good boy and sit, Weasley." Draco added.

Hermione knew what was coming before it even happened. She shut the door to her room and shielded everything. Sighing, she watched as Ron lunged for Malfoy, Malfoy grabbing for his wand. It was a fist fight which turned into a duel and back into a fistfight before anyone could stop it.

"Boys will be boys." She turned to see Viktor next to her, a smile on his lips, an amused glint in his brown eyes.

"Indeed." Was all she could muster to say at his close proximity.

"But you're too mature for this now?" He half asked, half stated. "You've probably always been, but yet you amuse them. You're a wonderful person." She blushed. "But you need more. You need a man."

She dared to turn to face him, ignoring the explosion she heard from her living room. '_You're a GRYFFINDOR, Granger. You're a Gryffindor.'_ Her mind screamed. Was it her, or was he getting closer?

"I do need a man." She said, looking into his eyes. She could smell him now. He smelled like broomsticks and her flat. That was definitely a scent she could learn to love. "And you need a woman." She dared to say.

"I need y-" He was cut off by Ron flying right into her, knocking her down.

"ENOUGH! Out. Both of you." She said, angry that the moment had been ruined.

"Sorry, Hermione." Malfoy said like a guilty little child.

"Yeah. Sorry, Herms." Ron agreed.

Her face softened, and she sighed, moving to clean the both of them up.

A/N: Hope you liked! I like Chapter eight too though it features no Krum. :( Y'all get a new chapter even though I didn't get ten reviews. Consider yourselves lucky. ;)

Chapter 7 Reviewer Replies!

aGreatPenName: giggles I must say that I enjoy the character's sufferings as well. I see you were most excited about the Charlie/Hermione aspect of it. How about if I... say... wrote you a CharliexHermione one shot before I finish this story and then we'll see about a longer sequel to it when the story is done? I've never written a one shot before, but I've definitely been liking the idea. I'm a Charlie fan myself.

very-silly-girl: Way too short? It was longer in word count than my others! Ahahahahah. I see where you're coming from though! And yes... Viktor will come soon. But, beware of what you wish for. The sooner Viktor comes, the sooner the story has ended and I move onto another pairing! ;)

SupastarEden: Yes! Your review DEFINITELY counts as a hundred. I'm sick at home today as I'm writing this review reply! I'm definitely writing more story tonight! And... how do you like the account?

Kichou: As soon as I can update, darlin, I will. Hehe. Glad you're liking!

LeoAngeldust: Oh yes. She will get frustrated, and this story IS in her point of view. You shall see what happens soon enough, my friend. ;)

lazyllama101: Yes, ma'am. That'd be lovely if I could have a Viktor plushie greeting me. Just make sure he has book hair and not movie hair... or rather... my story hair. I hate the shortness of it in the movies. :)

Karate-Chick06: Thanks! Much appreciated!

Trish: LMAO. Your reviews made me laugh. Thank you, ma'am.

Silveni: Yeahhhhh. I had to do that with Ron though because I need himmmmmm... is plotting

Chapter 9 PREVIEW:

_**"Speaking of, were Weasley and I interrupting something with you and Krum-boy?"**_

_**"How is that speaking of?" She asked before shaking her head. "Never mind. I don't want to know the inner workings of your mind. I may just have to gouge out my ears afterward." She smirked a smirk that Malfoy himself would regularly bare.**_

_**"Oh yes. Oh yes, Granger, your poor virgin ears! Whatever should you do with such greater knowledge?" Malfoy retorted sarcastically.**_

_**"Virgin ears? How innocent do you think I am?" She raised an eyebrow and pushed aside the rest of her dinner, turning to face him.**_

_**Normally, most of her male friends would've blushed and mumbled something fierce at that comment. However, the days for innocence were long gone. So, instead, Malfoy winked at her before looking curiously.**_

_**"Judging by your tone of voice, not very. Wildcat in bed, are we?"**_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Not so many reviews this time, but ehh... I figure I'll make up for it next chapter. You guys will love next chapter. And I hope you enjoy this one. I needed it to set up for next.

Chapter 9:

Her name was announced, and she stood up, smiling proudly and waving at the students who all (except for a few choice Slytherins) were clapping loudly, giving her a louder wave of applause than they had previously given Malfoy. She sat back down and waited a few seconds before McGonagall made the food appear with a flick of her hands.

She sat between Draco and Trelawny. How she managed to get such… fine seating, she could only blame on tardiness. It wasn't as if she minded sitting next to Draco as much as she minded sitting next to the old fraud who 'humph'ed every few seconds at her and mumbled about 'what a shame' it was that she didn't 'possess the inner eye'. She ignored her promptly and turned to start conversation with Draco.

She couldn't help but be frustrated with him for interrupting such a choice, nice moment with Viktor. She thought that, had Viktor not been interrupted, he may have told her he needed/wanted her. Then, finally they could do what Hermione had thought about doing late at night. It involved a lot of fire and had nothing to do with cooking. She smirked inwardly.

"-with his old lesson plans. Boggarts are so generic. I wish that he'd let me contribute a bit more." Draco babbled on.

"You know, Draco, that Remus has been teaching for quite a bit longer than you and has just a tad more experience. Fight him to let you make your own plans for your own students. Don't try and change his plans for the students you're not teaching yet. Next year, take Boggarts out of the curriculum for the third years." Hermione said.

"Speaking of, were Weasley and I interrupting something with you and Krum-boy?"

"How is that speaking of?" She asked before shaking her head. "Never mind. I don't _want_ to know the inner workings of your mind. I may just have to gouge out my ears afterward." She smirked a smirk that Malfoy himself would regularly bare.

"Oh yes. Oh yes, Granger, your poor virgin ears! Whatever should you do with such greater knowledge?" Malfoy retorted sarcastically.

"Virgin ears? How innocent do you think I am?" She raised an eyebrow and pushed aside the rest of her dinner, turning to face him.

Normally, most of her male friends would've blushed and mumbled something fierce at that comment. However, the days for innocence were long gone. So, instead, Malfoy winked at her before looking curiously.

"Judging by your tone of voice, not very. Wildcat in bed, are we?" He asked, his voice so low that she would've almost had to fan herself were she not very much so aware that it was Malfoy. Nothing he did, she could bring herself to find attractive or sexy. At least, that's what she told herself.

And did she think the word sexy?

"Lovely way of putting things. I congratulate you for now being more vulgar than _Ron_." She knew that this would spark a flame. That was her whole purpose in saying what she did, then again.

She needed him to get away from that tone, and she needed him to get away from that whole subject in general. She didn't like what it would eventually lead to: her romance life, her sex life, and Viktor. Those were all subjects she didn't at the moment feel like discussing… especially not with him.

"But I'm a lot sexier and quite a bit smarter." He winked. "Admit it."

She took a deep breath in and sighed. She would've admitted that he did have a point (about the smarter part at least) had he not sounded so immature while saying it. That put her off quite a bit, and any sexual frustrated induced feelings that she had momentarily had for Malfoy (thank Merlin only momentarily) disappeared like the coins they had gotten at the World Cup in their fourth year. She shook her head instead of saying anything and simply snorted at him.

"Fine then, Granger." He said jokingly angry. She turned to look at him again and suddenly felt adventurous.

She _was almost 20 years old, and she had never purposely tried to make a guy feel… uncomfortable. 'Wouldn't it be funny if I got Malfoy all hot and bothered while he was sitting next to Remus and in the midst of hundreds of students. That would be fun, indeed.'_ She leant into his ear so she was sure he could feel her breath on his ear.

She tried to make her voice as silky and seductive as she could, trying to mimic what Lavender had told her about the night before graduation. That was where she got all of her sex and seduction tips from unwillingly. She never wanted to get them, but when you had roommates like Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, there just was no helping it, was there?

"Granger now, am I? You'd scream my name in bed as I rode you all…night…long." She emphasized the last three words and momentarily felt herself heating up and a bit freaked out that she had just said that to Malfoy.

That was pushed away when she saw him flush and lose breath. He was where she wanted him, and she didn't even have to use any of the more vulgar words. She wondered how hard she could get him. She became very amused with Draco quickly escaping the Great Hall, his robes loosely trying to cover up what she would have made.

He then leant in even closer, and it looked like they were about to kiss to anyone else. She could see out of the corner of her eyes that the Professors weren't paying attention. She was glad for it. She saw his stature return to normal. She knew he wasn't the type to stay blushing. He opened his mouth to speak, licking his lips before hand.

"You know, Hermione, I'd just love to try that. My cock in your tight cunt, pumping faster and faster, bringing you to your biggest climax. You wouldn't leave my bed for days."

Okay. Yeah. He definitely won. She felt so… she couldn't even describe it, but she couldn't breathe. This was just a pure primal lust, and Hermione had to get rid of it before they both lost it and ended up snogging or even worse, shagging. She knew she could control herself… to some extent.

She had proven to herself that she did have limits when her second date with Terry Boot ended with snogging in the most generic place, the Astronomy Tower, before leading into a room she remembered seeing on the map that she knew no one would find just by mistake. That room was candlelit and beautiful with a balcony that could not be seen from the outside. She was only a woman with pent up sexual tension. So, they shagged like rabid bunnies, well into the night.

That was only a few months ago. Because of the war, her class never got a proper graduation, and so it was reschedule for the summer. She had been broken up with Ron for a few months and hadn't had a boyfriend since then until Terry. She hadn't shagged with anyone other than Ron either, and that had been a few months too.

Malfoy was not someone she wanted to shag. So, she simply backed away from him and broke out in laughter. He did the same. She guessed the prospect of what they were talking about was as amusing to him as it was to her.

It was probably a weird scene for all of the people surrounding her. They seemed so intimate just a few seconds ago, and now they were both hysterically laughing. What was even more surprising, that caused gasps to emit from the Gryffindors and Slytherins that knew them, was that it was Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, Head Girl, Golden Trio member and war heroine, laughing like she was best friends with Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, Head Boy, alleged death eater (his fighting for the good side wasn't well known), and son of Lucius Malfoy.

Then, it hit her in the midst of all her laughter. There must have been a reason Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were such good friends. All Gryffindors and Slytherins were generally the same other than some of their principals and the way they were raised. They both had a thirst to prove themselves (through bravery or treachery). They both stood strong to their beliefs. They both had vicious tempers, generally. The Sorting Hat and Dumbledore (Merlin bless him) were right. They needed to unite in order to win the war, and they still should afterwards. All the Goddamned rivalry was absolutely pointless.

There was no greater rivalry at Hogwarts during her time than the Golden Trio and Malfoy, and here she was, laughing, living, spending so much time with Draco. It was all pointless. Now, she just had to find a way to get the others to see that.

But how? She looked over to Draco, and he seemed to be thinking along the same lines. He had also pushed his plate away some time ago. He stood up and extended his hand to her. She accepted it gratefully and walked out the hall with him. Then, outside the Great Hall, he turned to her.

"I have two ideas. One will work for sure, but your lover won't be happy about it." She rolled her eyes, "The other may or may not work, and we need your lover's help for it." She rolled her eyes again but looked curious.

She raised her eyebrows, and he simply smirked his traditional smirk before leading her to his rooms.

Chapter 8 Reviewer Repliesssssssssssssssss:

LeoAngeldust: Ahahaha. giggles like mad I hope you liked my say on this. But thank you for the review. It made me giggles (as you can see above).

a: Haha. I will.

lazyllama101: I'm waiting patiently for that plushie here! And yeahhh... Poor Drakey messing everything up, but don't forget that Ron had a little somethin' to do with it also!

very-silly-girl: Hey now! My chapters are getting longer!Haha... Yes, he was really going to say "I need yogurt." or "I need Yoda. I'm a big Star Wars freak, but shhh..." Haha... No, he was really gonna say he needed her. Poor Hermione! It'll get there soon enough, and how about that little Draco/Hermione action? You'll see a bit more. Usually I'm a DraMione shipper even though JKR has defff said no. I love how I'm actually holding it out this story. Usually I get bored and end it! Haha.

Kichou: How'd you like the "niceness" in this chapter? Haha. Well... Yes, ma'am. I will update soon. How soon is this:)

SupastarEden: HAHAHAHAHHAHA. You make me laugh so much, and yeah... let's bash their HEADS in... Muah. And you're quite welcome.

Ms.BiancaGrint: I couldn't tell at all that you had a thing for Ron cough Grint cough. Haha. I'm glad you like the story, too. Welcome to the boat!

Luna Serenade: Heck yes. New reviewers! high fives Glad you like it. More Viktor next chapter though not much in this one as you can see. Haha.

Silveni: Hahahahahahaha. Man... and no.. no kiss yet.. sorry... maybe next chapter? I dunno... we'll see...

_**Chapter 10 Preview:**_

_**She didn't know what enchantments could be used to make it work, and it all seemed quite illogical and impossible to her. But Draco said he had it all figured out. She decided to trust him on it. **_

_**She wondered if the students would be angry and storm out, but somehow she figured that they wouldn't mind being able to flirt and make comments anonymously. She hoped they just didn't end up brawling because someone let a rumor or comment slip to the particular person they were talking about.**_

_**Once again, she thought that this all seemed like a disaster. It all seemed like it would fall apart. Yet, it all seemed so bloody brilliant that she couldn't help but laugh at it as she looked at herself in the mirror. At least her friends would be attending also to help chaperone. She didn't know whether Draco was putting the same enchantments on them as he was going to do to all incoming students. She hoped not.**_

_**Then she heard Draco laughing as he entered her rooms. Merlin help her, and the students, and Ron and Viktor. **_

_**NEXT CHAPTER IS BIGGGGGGGGGGGG SO REVIEW AND ONCE I GET TEN I'LL POST IT. I PROMISE.**_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Well, it's the chapter you've all been waiting for minus next one. Enjoy. And btw: This chapter needs at least 15 reviews for me to post the next one soon. Otherwise, twenty if you want it ASAP because... I just finished chapter 11 and need motivation for Chapter 12 as it'll probably be the last one.

Chapter 10:

She almost thought she was selling her soul to the devil. What in Merlin's name had she just agreed to? She only wished that everything would turn out well. After all, this was in the '_greater good_' and trying to unite the houses once and for all. So, why did she feel like she was in store for disaster?

'_Oh that's right, I agreed willingly to go along with Malfoy's evil, sadistic, yet peculiarly interesting plan that just may work.'_ She smiled to herself and shook her head. She had to admit that she thought that a masquerade ball for fourth years and up was the right idea.

When McGonagall first agreed to it and announced it, they all seemed quite excited. What the students didn't know was that they had a plan. No one would remember who was wearing what costume, and she wouldn't let them distinguish between voices. They would have their masks stay put until midnight when all would be revealed. Then, they could realize the people they were talking to all along were probably from other houses. She hoped that this would help unite Gryffindors and Slytherins particularly.

She didn't know what enchantments could be used to make it work, and it all seemed quite illogical and impossible to her. But Draco said he had it all figured out. She decided to trust him on it.

She wondered if the students would be angry and storm out, but somehow she figured that they wouldn't mind being able to flirt and make comments anonymously. She hoped they just didn't end up brawling because someone let a rumor or comment slip to the particular person they were talking about.

Once again, she thought that this all seemed like a disaster. It all seemed like it would fall apart. Yet, it all seemed so bloody brilliant that she couldn't help but laugh at it as she looked at herself in the mirror. At least her friends would be attending also to help chaperone. She didn't know whether Draco was putting the same enchantments on them as he was going to do to all incoming students. She hoped not.

Then she heard Draco laughing as he entered her rooms. Merlin help her, and the students, and Ron and Viktor. She looked at herself in the mirror again. She loved her costume. As cheesy as it sounded, she was a veela. She always loved what she wore to the ball in her fourth year. She loved the feelings of just being seen as a girl instead of just another one of the guys (or a colleague/professor now).

She walked through her open door and saw Draco waiting for her. He was Zorro.

"Not too Muggle for you?" She asked at his costume. He smirked at her before shaking his head, moving his sword in the Z shape over and over again.

"You look more beautiful than usual, Ms. Granger." He said as his eyes found hers intensely. He looked so sincere that she couldn't help but blush.

"You look wonderful yourself, Mr. Malfoy." She said, smiling at him. He smiled back and took her hand, leading her to the Great Hall where there was already a crowd gathered waiting to go in.

Some of the boys looked at her and made cat calls to which Draco automatically deducted points and threatened detentions. She couldn't help but blush. Maybe she made the wrong choice by being dressed in her strapless red dress that was layered at the bottom and stopped just at her knees. She felt like she was too revealing as a Professor, but hell… she was young.

"Students! May I have your attention." She requested more than asked as everyone but a few Slytherins quieted down. "Oh yes, Mr. Green, Mr. Bell, and Ms. Fredrick, is there something you'd like to share? Because you'll have plenty of time in the detention you'll be serving right now with Mr. Filch instead of attending the ball if you so choose to continue disrupting." She said sternly. They shot her dirty looks before quieting down

"As Professor Granger was saying, we have a surprise for you. But, that it is for you to see when you enter." He waved his wand and the doors opened. Students excitedly stepped through, confused looks plaguing their faces as they went through the doors. Draco winked at Hermione from the front where they were now situated.

"As Professor Malfoy and I can tell by your confused faces, you have just forgotten whom you were with as well as what they were wearing. I also notice you can't get your masks off. That is because the purpose of this ball was unity. Now, have a good time and meet people. At midnight, the spells will be lifted. Enjoy!" Hermione smiled as the students all suddenly became very loud and rowdy for a few minutes before calming down.

"And they can't tell their names or houses?" Hermione asked him. Draco simply shook his head. A deal with the devil indeed. She wondered how it would feel not to be able to recognize who people were. "This is the work of a Slytherin and a Slytherin only."

He smiled and winked, "Thank you."

The night passed by, and it was almost midnight. She could see one of the Slytherins who had previously interrupted her talking to Colin Creevey as if they were the greatest of friends, and the girl had even flirtatiously kissed him on the cheek. She was amused and wondered how it would go over when they found out who they were.

"This is brilliant, Draco." She said, spinning around on the dance floor with him. He had asked her to dance just a few seconds ago.

They had hired some popular wizard band that was now playing a slow song the few minutes before it hit midnight. She had talked to Draco all night, not being able to find her friends. Maybe the spell had partially hit her and Draco also. She shrugged. He was so nice to talk to.

She started to tear up as she thought about the wonderful people who were so close to her. She had warm, caring, handsome Viktor who had always been there for her when she needed it, who she currently had a big crush on. She had Ron who was one half of her life (Harry being the other) for seven years in Hogwarts and even now. He was her best friend. She had the man who was holding her so close.

Wait a minute.

Too close, maybe.

"Thank you, but why are you so upset then?" He whispered into her ear over the loud music.

"No, I'm fine." She smiled at him, "I was just thinking about my life now. Have you ever been so happy that you could just burst? That's how I feel right now. I only wish I had Harry back, too."

"You're so amazing sometimes. I wonder how I could've ever judged you because of something as petty and worthless as blood. I don't know how anyone could not love you. I don't know how Krum could be so blind as to not take the feelings you have for him and run with them. If I had you, I'd never let you go. I wish things were different sometimes." He said, spilling his feelings out.

She was surprised at his words. Yes, she also wished things were different but for different reasons. Neither of them noticed that it rang midnight and the students were now make quite a commotion. What they did notice was their lips touching against each other in a gentle kiss.

When they broke apart they turned red and looked at their work. It looked like the students had gotten the point of this as no one turned and ran the other way from the people they were talking to.

"Bloody brilliant." She said. Then she saw Ron and Viktor approaching her. She ignored them for a second before continuing her dance with Draco. "Thank you for this evening and for the kiss. But you know that…"

"I know." He said, smiling. "Go get your Bulgarian." He said, breaking away from her and pushing her toward Viktor.

Ron had cleared off and was now, surprisingly, chatting with Draco. She looked him over. He was dressed as a Quidditch player, of all things. She couldn't help but giggle.

"How was your evening?" She asked as she took his hand to dance.

"Lovely. Yours?" He asked, pointing to Draco. His voice was rough. What was that weird tone and look in his eyes. Jealousy?

"Mine was absolutely brilliant. I guess Draco's plan worked. Only I wish that I could've spent some time with you and Ron."

"Yes. Draco's plan worked." He seemed a bit angry.

"Viktor, what's wrong? Did you not enjoy yourself?" She asked, frowning deeply.

Then it happened. His face lit up, and his brown eyes were glowing with so much passion of different sorts that she felt heat on every inch of her body. His hair seemed to stand on edge. Her hand that he was holding and her waist were simply explosive.

"Tonight was wrong. I should've been with you. It should've been **me **dancing with you. It should've been **me **doing what I'm about to do. Oh, Hermione, why are you so dense sometimes? I asked you out a few years ago as more than a friend. I wanted more, and I always have, and I still do." He got deathly close to her. "Do. Not. Play. Games. With. Me. Either you want me or you don't! No more subtle flirting or stolen glances. I _love_ you. And I'm tired of waiting for you to figure it out!"

His lips came crashing down on hers. What was that thing that others felt when they kissed? Electricity. This felt like a thunderstorm. It was as if all of the passion from his eyes had migrated southward, and she kissed him back with so much. It was frenzied yet amazing.

When they broke apart, she sighed a breath of relief. Finally.

A/N: You guys know how I usually start the chapter at another day? Well, next chappy is a continuation of this one. Prepare for Rated M lovely action. ;) I also think this is the third to last chappy. I think 12 may be the last. This pairing is annoying me... dunno why, but it is. I miss my Draco/Hermione stories.

A/N 2: What would you guys think if i took this chappy and altered it around and made it into a different story where it's Draco/Herm? Sorry can't help those thoughts.

Chapter 9 Review R to the E to the P to the... K I'm lazy... Replies.

Jessika: Well, I suppose you could've. Lucky for you, huh? Hah. Thanks for the review.

AkureiInuKitsune: I will update soon. Pinky promise. :)

SupastarEden: I do that all the time with friends then we freak out and laugh a billion times. And yes... being addicted to this story is not necessarily a bad thing (as you can see from this chapter). Haha.

lazyllama101: I'm waiting for it! LOL. I will update asap.

Kichou: As you can see, the idea worked out fabulously for everything.

Prissy and Bregan: I will indeed update soon!

les-cam: I love Draco too. I wish they could've shagged right then and there. Haha.

ThePranksterQueens: points to next chapter

Ms.BiancaGrint: Well duhh. Draco is only the most amazering ever.

Diblik: No prob. Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoy this story. :)

_**Chapter 11 Preview (and no I'm not givin you the rated M stuff. You gotta work for that).**_

_**Meanwhile, Draco was wrapping up the ball. Now close to 2AM, he ushered all the Prefects to get their students back to their respective dormitories. He, Ron, and the Head Boy (a scrawny Hufflepuff he didn't care about) and Head Girl (Ginny Weasley) were now using spells of all sorts to clean up the Great Hall. Its bright decorations were now being neatly wrapped up and shrunken to fit into two boxes while the trash was being made to magically disappear.**_

_**He noticed the youngest Weasley (minus Bill's children) walk up to him with a sure look on her face. He raised his eyebrow and put a smirk on his face characteristically until she stopped right in front of him. Her fiery hair seemed to simply erupt into flames, and her eyes were boring straight into his. If it was anyone but him, it would've felt a bit intimidating and make them back down from the intense gaze. But since it was him, he simply stared back.**_

_**"May I help you, Miss Weasley?" He asked, letting the formality of how he addressed her ring. He kept his smirk plastered as he saw that everyone else had cleared out.**_

_**'Deadbeats.' He thought to himself seeing as there was still some work left to be done.**_

_**"I'm only your student for a few more months, Professor." **_


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm really disappointing with the reviewing, but I would like to thank all of you that DID review and have reviewed always. I really appreciate it. Here's the last chapter except for the epilogue. I threw in a little twist at the end. So, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I... yeah... no... I equals lack of owning characters to put in simpleton terms. I own nothin you recognize though I guess I kinda own the plot? Dunno. Whatever. Sue me, and you'll get a total of 10 bucks out of it.

I hate myspace and love Xanga so therreeeee... err... yeah, I got to mosh in the front of the moshpit to Prizefight, CARTEL(!), Gatsby's American Dream (high fives), Copeland, and THE STARTING LINE (OMG... I HAVE SIGNED JEANS AND A PIC WITH KEN)!

Chapter 11:

She still couldn't believe the words that had come out of his mouth. She still couldn't believe she was so shy and stupid about it. She still couldn't believe that she was in the Great Hall making out who she was. They broke apart one last time, and she looked over to Draco for a silent plea to wrap up the ball tonight. He simply nodded to her, and that's all it took.

Hermione dragged Viktor out of the great hall and up the stairs to her rooms. She said the password in a hurry, ignoring the centaur. She'd have to apologize for being so rude later, but for now… she had more important things… like Viktor taking her into his arms once again and pushing her on her couch. She was definitely glad that it was so comfortable.

She loved the feeling of his warm body, which felt huge over her small frame, heating her up. Not that she could be feeling more hot right now even if he wasn't laying on top of her. She noticed that he had discarded his outer robes and his shirt. She didn't mind that either. She could feel his tight muscles through her thin dress. She could feel his heartbeat with every short breath he took.

His tongue was boring into her mouth, leaving her helpless but to enjoy the experience to the fullest (which she was). Oh Gods. He really did know how to work that tongue. She brought one of her hands to his bare back and the other to his hair. She pushed him as close as she could to herself, bringing her hips up to meet his own in a moment of raw lust. She heard him groan into her mouth.

"Hermione, I'm afraid I won't be able to hold out much longer without taking you if you continue like this." He warned, looking her in the eyes.

"I want you as much as you want me." She answered, looking down to his pants having tightened. She got off of him and took his hand, pulling him to her bedroom.

Before she got to the bed, she leaned down and undid his belt, pulling down his pants and boxers. Her eyes glazed over when she saw him fully erect. She wanted to reach out and touch but was stopped. He pulled her up to eye level.

"I want to pleasure you first, but it seems you're wearing too many clothes." He said, winking playfully, pressing himself into her body and making her fall onto the bed.

Her bottom had ridden up so that she could feel him on her inner thigh and against her panties when he readjusted himself. Viktor bit onto her lip, making her swollen lip that much redder. He moved his kisses down her jaw to her neck, sucking and biting. She moaned loudly. His hands came from her sides to her breasts where he gave them full attention through her dress.

His mouth was kissing her exposed chest area now. He wasted no time in pushing her dress down and off of her. He leaned off of her to view her body. She blushed under this attention as he muttered "Beautiful" under his breath. Then, he was back to his ministrations before she could even say or do anything. Not that she wanted to do anything.

His mouth was now running to her belly and down to her nether regions. She couldn't help but blush and close her eyes as his mouth and fingers got to her core once he disposed of her underwear. Hermione didn't even know he was going at it that long with kissing and rubbing before she felt herself explode, thrusting her hips upward into his face. She could still feel his tongue on her lips before he moved his face near hers.

"You are so perfect." He whispered before taking her lips.

She could taste herself on him, and there was nothing more sexy. She still felt his hand down there, playing with her. She decided that he had had enough fun and took her hands from his hair and back. She put them on his chest through the limited space they had between them, feeling his tone body he must have attained from years of professional Quidditch.

One of her hands moved down his chest when she felt his trail of hair from his belly button down. She followed it until she could feel his shaft. She let her fingers play around it. Viktor moaned loudly, his mouth coming off of hers. She smirked as she took the opportunity to flip him over. She kissed his neck and his collar bone while gently sliding her hand over him.

"Enjoying?" She asked, smiling into his neck as she nuzzled into him. Her only response was a groan of pleasure as she grasped him and started to move up and down.

Her kissing went down his chest down the middle until she was in front of his manhood. She had never done what she was about to do and braced herself. All she knew was that it probably was not a good idea to bite down as that region was pretty sensitive from what she heard. She opened her mouth a bit to let her tongue on the tip of him to where he had already had a bit of liquid sitting there.

She evaluated the taste and thought about it a bit before taking the tip of him in her mouth. She felt him groan and his hips come upward just as hers had a few moments ago. She smiled into him as she sucked a bit. She continued this a few seconds before she felt his strong arms pull her up.

"I would not have lasted much longer, and I want to cum inside you, Hermione. I've been dreaming about this for too long." He said, flipping her over to their initial position.

"I have too." She admitted, taking his lips again. "Now get inside me." She managed to joke as she felt him push inside her.

They both moaned as he began to move in and out of her, her legs coming up to wrap themselves around his torso, causing him to delve deeper into her. Her core tightened around him. He put his fingers just above where he entered her and begin to move quickly into a circular motion. Soon, she came with a scream only to be followed by another orgasm a few seconds later when she felt him go farther and deeper and faster before his seed spilled into her.

She blushed as she heard him take his wand and mutter a contraceptive charm. He pushed himself up and laid next to her so he wouldn't crush her. "I love you so much." He repeated again. "You were perfect."

She didn't speak for fear that her voice would give out at first, but then she opened her mouth. "I'm glad you kissed me in there. I wouldn't have had the guts to."

"It wasn't about guts. It was about what was right, and there was nothing more right than me inside of you, finally, and making love to you with every ounce of my being, pushing you to your extreme as you screamed my name." He smiled at her.

She could feel herself becoming hot again as she ground herself against his leg to try and relieve some of the pressure she was now feeling again. "Well, I happen to agree, but I'm afraid, Mr. Krum, that you seem to have gotten certain parts of my body quite hot and very wet again. What do you suggest for this?" She asked mischievously as she uncovered herself and put her hand between her legs.

"I don't know…" He managed to say as he watched her hand that she was now moving around her clitoris and applying pressure to a certain spot.

"Oh Viktor." She said, as her hips thrust upward into her hands. She smirked uncharacteristically, letting her eyes wander to his dick which was now slowly started to become erect again. Her free hand moved to one of her breasts as she tweaked her nipple. She came for the… she didn't know how many… time that night.

She needed him so much that she wanted more satisfaction, and she could tell by the hungry look he was sending her that he also felt the same.

"You lusty wench. I'll have you all night and all day." He said, moving on top of her again and entering her.

"That's what I was aiming for, my dear." She managed to say through gasps as they made love for the second time that night.

Meanwhile, Draco was wrapping up the ball. Now close to 2AM, he ushered all the Prefects to get their students back to their respective dormitories. He, Ron, and the Head Boy (a scrawny Hufflepuff he didn't care about) and Head Girl (Ginny Weasley) were now using spells of all sorts to clean up the Great Hall. Its bright decorations were now being neatly wrapped up and shrunken to fit into two boxes while the trash was being made to magically disappear.

He noticed the youngest Weasley (minus Bill's children) walk up to him with a sure look on her face. He raised his eyebrow and put a smirk on his face characteristically until she stopped right in front of him. Her fiery hair seemed to simply erupt into flames, and her eyes were boring straight into his. If it was anyone but him, it would've felt a bit intimidating and make them back down from the intense gaze. But since it was him, he simply stared back.

"May I help you, Miss Weasley?" He asked, letting the formality of how he addressed her ring. He kept his smirk plastered as he saw that everyone else had cleared out.

'_Deadbeats_.' He thought to himself seeing as there was still some work left to be done.

"I'm only your student for a few more months, _Professor_." She said, letting her voice get lower than normally. He eyed her curiously for a moment before a knowing smirk coming onto her face.

"Indeed." He simply replied, letting her reach her hand up touch his chin before kissing him. When they broke apart, he smiled. "Goodnight Miss Weasley."

"Good night, Professor."

A/N: If you ever want the epilogue, I recommend reviewing ASAP. It's done.

You get no preview for it. Sorry. There isn't a need, I don't think. So yeah.

A/N: Draco/Hermione up next I reckon. I think I like the scenario of both of them being teachers. I think may do like a story sort of with this timeline except alternate happenings... not sure... all I know is that I want it to be HBP canon, and I don't want to mess with the Horcruxes so I'll have to start post seventh book/year.

Chapter 10 Review RepLOES... no.. Replies... -ahem-

Diblik: Thank you, but be glad you came at the end of the game. The others were frustrated for weeks without this chappy. I like to tease you guys.

Kichou: Not to be cocky, but I know. Hehe.

les-cam: Yeah you know... I actually do want to change it so badly. I'm not a big Viktor fan, but.. he's intrigued me since book four.

horse-crazy-gurl: No, you haven't reviewed before, but thanks for starting, ma'am. I do like an open and honest guy. If a guy cornered me and said "Open up your eyes. I've been tryin to get you to notice me forever. I like you so much." and then kissed me... I'd pretty much be subdued. Haha.

Silveni: Loserface. Haha.

SupastarEden: Oh YU HUH! Haha.And yeahhh... I've never done it to anyone other than a friend cuz.. it freaks people out and then you have questions to answer.But anyway... WORK FOR IT. Haha... you like it?

Karate-Chick06: Tis. did you like?

Ms.BiancaGrint: Yeah! I concur! and you spell initiative right:)

JadedTruth: Thank yeh! Too bad there's only one chapter after this one... maybe an epilogue... I dunno..

Silent x Hopes14: Yeah same here. I never really liked Hermione till the fourth movie just like I never really liked Ginny until the 6th book. haha.

Kristi: Thank you, lovely, for all the reviews.


	12. Epilogue

A/N: Thanks so much for everyone that's always reviewed and that liked this story. Here's the epilogue. It's a bit short, but I'm leaving myself room for a sequel if I decide to go for one before the seventh book comes out. What's up next, you ask? I'm thinking of a different kind of time turner fic... but I'm not sure. My bet is that out will come either a Draco/Hermione or a random!Weasley/Hermione fic.. Haha.

Enjoy. :)

Epilogue:

Walking into her last class of the day, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw seventh years, she felt as happy as she could. Viktor would be picking her up after this class to go out for dinner. It was their one year anniversary. As silly as it sounded to everyone else, every day that they were together meant everything to both of them. It represented the years of his pent up frustration and her newly acquired one. Since that first night, she had spent many nights traveling the floo to her old flat to be met with a ravishing young Quidditch star.

"I understand that this is complex, but it must be done silently." She said to the groans and moans she got from the students when she informed them that they would be wordlessly transfiguring their partners into desks.

"This is a N.E.W.T. level class, and therefore, all of you are more than qualified to be doing this. Now just watch how I do it." She waved her wand and she transformed Dennis Creevey(the only willing volunteer) into a desk.

The class was in awe as the only sign that the perfect desk had once been a human was a tiny birthmark on one of the legs, the same that an Animagus would have. She then wordlessly transformed him back, causing the whole class to applaud. She smiled at them, whipping herself around, her teaching robes fluttering like Snape's once did.

"Just remember the incantation." She said, walking around as students began to try and transform their frightened partners.

She smiled to herself. Almost all of the students had successfully transformed their partners and back again, and there was still about twenty minutes left of class. She had no doubt in her mind that all of the class would complete the task. She was proud of these particularly bright students. It was, after all, a relatively small class consisting of 5 Gryffindors, 7 Ravenclaws, 4 Hufflepuffs, and 5 Slytherins.

Just then, the last Slytherin waved their wand causing their partner to become a desk. Then, the student waved her wand again, and her partner was back again. Hermione smiled, awarding Slytherin 5 points.

"Now, what was with all the whining you lot did? You all did it successfully. Another ten points to each house!" The class was all smiles, even the Slytherins. "Well, I suppose there is nothing left to do except start a new lesson…" She trailed off teasingly. They all shook their heads and groaned. "I'm just kidding. Have the rest of the class to relax. It's a beautiful Friday afternoon."

She sat in her desk, grading papers when she heard the door open. She looked up to see Viktor dressed in dress robes holding a bouquet of lilies. Hermione couldn't help herself. She smiled brightly at the wizard while the rest of the students looked up curiously. She had told Viktor not to interrupt her classes, but she didn't mind today.

She already had her evening clothes on under the teaching robes. Viktor had something significant enough planned to request her to wear formal clothes. She stood up to greet him, but he was quicker. He had walked straight over to her and collected her in his arms, kissing her deeply. She only hoped that she wouldn't get in trouble for this. The students just giggled and 'oohed'.

"Draco and Ginny are engaged." He whispered as he let her from his grasp. She smiled. Ginny had just owled her this morning with the news. She had never ever seen any relationship grow as fast as theirs had.

"I know…" She said, trailing off.

"I thought to myself, 'Viktor, if you have been in love with Hermione for five years already, why have you not asked her to marry you?', and I realized I didn't have a good answer." Hermione blushed deeply, hoping the students couldn't overhear. She hadn't considered marriage yet.

"Well… I can't answer that for you, Viktor." She replied, a smile playing on her face as she realized she'd love nothing more than to be his wife.

"Then I realized how much I loved you… though I already knew this. So, Hermione Granger, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" He said as if it wasn't a big deal that he was asking. He pulled out a ring box and opened it, revealing a beautiful platinum ring, getting on one knee.

Now that he had asked her, Hermione couldn't help but blush deeply. The girls in the class had erupted in giggles while the guys did cat calls. She was just glad this happened in her seventh year class and not in her first year class.

"Yes." She said, standing there frozen in place as the ring was slipped on her left hand. She felt like she could cry from joy and collapse from happiness all at the same time.

He stood up, placing the lilies on her desk and taking her in his arms for another kiss before saying, "I love you."

"I love you, too." She said. This was the first time she had said these words back, and she realized that she couldn't mean them more.

He seemed to realize also that it had been the first time she said this also. He had the biggest smile on his face, his long black hair in his eyes.

"Class is dismissed." Hermione said when the bell rang.

Oh, my. She would be Mrs. Hermione Krum in a matter of months.

Ze end. ;)

A/N: Thanks once again to all my reviewers... I especially enjoyed some of the teachers pets (like llama and SuperStar). I hope you all enjoy my stories to come. You guys really kept me going.

P.S. What if I did a Sailor Moon story? Cuz I love Mamoru (aka Darien... Tuxedo mask... etc.). I dunno... Haha... K I'm done now. Bye, guys. :D


End file.
